YDS: Cicatrices
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Finalmente lo había entendido. Cuando el dolor se aferra y sientes como la última grieta se rompe, se crean esas heridas que son difíciles de superar pero también existían las cicatrices... unas que solo ellos podían curar Claire/Steve/OC & Leon/Ada
1. Claire Redfield

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama me pertenece… ah, también Adam me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones: esta historia y otra ya publicada comparten un mismo título en común el cual es "Yuxtaposición de soledades". Esto se debe a que ocurren paralelamente y en algunos puntos coinciden por tener el mismo hilo. Va al mismo tiempo pero centrado en otros personajes (en este caso el Aeon y el Claire/Steve). No es necesario leer las dos juntas para comprender la historia. Las historias ocurren después del RE6, tres años para ser exactos.**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.**

"_Ellos son los héroes del mundo. Personas que se esfuerzan por el bienestar ignorando que, inconscientemente, estaban buscando algo que los librara de la soledad"_

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Cicatrices.**

_Capítulo 1: Claire Redfield._

_._

_-¿trabajando tan tarde?- se giró al escuchar el tenue tono de preocupación. Frente a ella estaba un hombre rubio. Tenía los ojos de un color verdoso muy claro. Portaba el uniforme de investigación. El hombre la miró llegando hasta su posición tomando los archivos del escritorio, no lo conocía. Debía ser alguien recién ingresado en Terra Save- No debe dejarse agobiar por el trabajo señorita…_

_-Claire- respondió, sonriendo levemente- Soy Claire Redfield._

_-Mucho gusto señorita Redfield. Mi nombre es Adam Bemford Parker… soy nuevo en este campo pero ya el tiempo sobrará para conocernos ¿no le parece?_

_._

_._

_._había pasado tiempo desde aquel recuerdo, cuando recién había conocido al hombre con el cual compartía su vida, o los fragmentos de ella. Comenzar desde cero después de Raccoon City no tenía comparación. Sufrir gracias al bioterrorismo formó parte de su vida diaria. Trabajar para Terra Save, monitorear al mundo desde una oficina resultaba mejor que misiones donde podía perder la vida o algo importante de ella como su hermano. Chris portaba un mal pos traumático por la amnesia en los seis meses desaparecido. Recordaba a la perfección la angustia que sintió seis meses tras su búsqueda sin ningún resultado. Barry y Jill solían acompañarla en las búsquedas, agradecía no encontrase sola en esos momentos, ellos eran los amigos más cercanos del mayor, aquellas personas que nunca darían su brazo a torcer hasta encontrarlo, brindarle apoyo aún con las secuelas que traería el atentado del virus C.

Cuando lo visitó en la B.S.A.A estaba Jill hablando con el médico especialista, recomendado por la institución. Visitarlo en esos momentos era algo primordial, necesario. Al verlo descubrió a un nuevo hermano, cubierto en aquel hombre que tanto la había protegido, su semblante obscurecido, voz tosca y desprecio a sus compañeros para después entrenarlos hasta el cansancio. También lo había sufrido. El cómo Chris le hacía entrenar hasta desgastarle los músculos, ignorando con dolor al mayor, esforzándose por no tirar de su pistola. No era su culpa, él tenían un severo daño, se había roto en pedazos al haber perdido personas especiales para él. Podía comprenderlo. También había perdido a las personas consideradas importantes en su vida y a la vez ganado otras, como el haber conocido a Sherry Birkin o a Leon Kennedy; personas que la habían apoyado

Como Adam Bemford Parker.

Debía reconocer su gran esfuerzo por intentar hacerla sonreír. Nunca lo hacía abiertamente, al menos, no desde lo ocurrido aquel desastre ocurrido en la Antártida. Solo sonreía muy sutilmente aunque el rubio siempre lo intentaba. Había veces en los que se sentía culpable, de no poder ayudar a su hermano como siempre lo hacía él. Jill había insistido en ocuparse personalmente del cuidado de su hermano en la B.S.A.A, no entendía por qué ella lo hacía, o al menos, quería entender su motivo para no abandonarlo.

Cambió la posición de su silla para tener mejor acceso al escritorio. Siempre hay preguntas que nunca se obtienen respuestas y al parecer, el asunto de su hermano sería una interrogante. Masajeó la zona de su cuello. Dolía. Las horas trabajando tras el ordenador ahora tenían sus consecuencias. La cabeza le dolía y sentía el profundo palpitar del intercomunicador ser irritante. Contestó la llama ignorando la voz áspera del jefe Brighton mientras indicaba su presencia en el departamento de agentes. Era extraño pero se alegraba de volver a ver al mayor. Confiaba en Jill para asegurarse de él.

Caminó fuera del departamento de investigación. Su presencia era importante según las palabras del Brighton. No entendía el motivo, había dejado la adrenalina al perder toda la esperanza aquel día, cuando había descubierto la cruda realidad de perder y perder la capacidad de volver a sonreír.

Tal vez nunca volvería a hacerlo.

-Que pasa lindura… ¿preocupada por nuestro envío a la cede?- Adam acortó la distancia, rodeándola en un abrazo. Una de las extrañas cualidades del rubio era su capacidad de ver con otros ojos las circunstancias, cómo perder a su padre por dementes obsesionados con el poder. Parpadeó, sorprendida. No se imaginaba la presencia de su futuro esposo en eso ya que ambos pertenecían a investigación. Todo pintaba un tinte extraño, lo presentía.

-No pensé que nos enviarían a ambos, Adam- Suspiró- He pasado mucho tiempo sin la adrenalina de las misiones y tú nunca has asistido a una ¿estás seguro de esto?- el rubio asintió, mostrando una sonrisa. Sus orbes de un color semejante al verde le hacían recordar el pasado. La obscuridad. Dolor. Sangre y olor a podrición. Muertes, Raccoon City, Rockford…

No se sentía lista para volver a la acción.

-Claro que quiero. Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?- asintió. Quería pensar en eso pero no podía. Su mente aún seguía perdida en los fantasmas del pasado. Los errores que la llevaban a sentirse culpable aun cuando Chris había insistido en no tener la culpa.

Debía reconocer que, igual a Chris, tenía fragmentos esparcidos por su mente, escondidos, perdidos como aquella Claire de diecinueve años la cual miraba el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

Ahora, con treinta y cinco años de edad se había convertido en una experta traductora en lenguas. Tenía una fascinación al lenguaje francés y si había algo que Adam odiaba era ese acento. Una de las pocas cosas que el rubio odia, era demasiado bueno para sentir odio.

Quería ser como él… olvidarlo todo. Pero tenía que concentrarse en su nuevo trabajo e ir. Chris odiaba la falta de responsabilidades y era una Redfield, no podía dejar a su hermano o a Jill solos.

Tomarían el vuelo hacia la cede e ignoraría la sensación de intriga que recorría su cuerpo.

.

.

-Vaya que has crecido, pequeña pelirroja- curveó los labios en una mueca al reconocer la voz. Volteó, encontrando aun hombre mayor de aspecto cansando. Una barba prominente y castaña era su rasgo más particular en Barry Burton. Había cambiado un poco desde su visita. La edad se hacía más notable en agente que había actuado como un padre para sus escuadrones, a la par que ayudaba a Chris en su proceso de reconstrucción. Giró ambos lados el rostro, sin rastros de su hermano. Burton pareció notarlo- No te preocupes pequeña. Chris está en la oficina descansando… ya sabes, otro entrenamiento.

-No puedo creer que siga así… va a terminar haciéndose daño en su cuerpo- sus compañeros quebrarían, se cansarían y no habría esperanza para él, aunque dudaba de eso. Jill nunca se daría por vencida al igual que Barry.

Solo tenían que ser paciente, esperar. Soportarlo.

-Capitán Burton… el capitán Redfield ha despertado. Está en la sala de entrenamiento, al parecer seguirá la rutina nuevamente- Observó a Barry fruncir el ceño mientras masajeaba sus sientes en clara señal de fastidio. El joven agente se giró hacia ella.- ¿usted es Claire Redfield? Johnson Brighton me pidió que le diera estos informes sobre unos reportes de un atentado en Roma, esto es la información que tenemos hasta ahora y al parecer tendremos a la D.S.O trabajando con nosotros-le tendió los archivos saliendo del campo visible. Los informes informaban el comercio de un virus al marcado negro. Apariciones de cuerpos destazados con mordidas hechas con dentadura humana con un índice alto de expansión. La teoría culpaba a una compañía llamada Neo Umbrella. Recordaba haber escuchado sobre ella en los informes dados por su hermano. Si aquello tenía concordancia al atentado del Virus C todo se complicaría. Empezando por las acciones tomadas por Chris. Jill se había ido a su departamento a órdenes generales. Sus armamentos detonantes al parecer tendrían un valor clave en la misión. Barry manejaría el convoy militar que iría a inspeccionar el terreno mientras partían por vía aérea.

Tomó asiento en una banca de concreto donde los agentes descansaban. Cerró los ojos recordando nuevamente aquellas grietas que se extendían en su memoria volviéndola inquebrantable.

_-Siempre he estado cubierto en dolor, mi padre era un conejillo de Umbrella que pagó las consecuencias con un final trágico. Al parecer el dolor es un sentimiento inevitable, ¿no lo crees?- lo miró con curiosidad. Había encontrado a una persona idéntica en sus emociones._

_-No creo que el dolor sea inevitable- respondió, fijando su mirada en la vista de la aeronave, viendo los copos de nieve perderse al viento-Cuando salgamos de esta debes conocer a mi hermano Chris… tiene una gran voluntad- sonrió débilmente mientras tomaba asiento al lado del joven. El sueño le estaba ganando la jugada_

_-Me gusta cómo sonríes… prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca dejarás de sonreír…_

Sintió algo húmedo y caliente bajar por su mejilla. Una lágrima amarga. Había alcanzado vagamente a escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo antes de caer presa del cansancio. Su última charla, en un avión piloteado en automático, sintiéndose por un instante en tranquilidad antes de ser atacados en la locura provocada por Alfred Ashford.

Le había fallado, aunque nunca prometió nada.

-¿te encuentras bien?- la voz de Adam le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrando unos ojos color verde claro.- ¿Claire?

-Estoy bien- intentó sonreír, pero nunca lo lograría, la mueca en sus labios era falsa y Adam nunca se daría cuenta- ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya ha llegado Jill?- Adam asintió tendiéndole la mano.

Adam podía ser tranquilo pero sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. No quería pensar en ello. Claire estaba volviendo a encerrarse como cuando la había conocido al recién entrar a Terra Save. Algo estaba perturbando sus pensamientos.

¿Qué podría ser aquello? ¿Tendría su hermano el motivo?

Claire miró el semblante disgustado de Adam, sus facciones levemente alteradas y su cabello rubio corto.

¿Alguna vez podría olvidar todo? ¿Enterrar el pasado?

Caminó ignorando a su prometido, necesitaba pensar, mantener su postura. No quería que Adam notara que algo no estaba bien, que nunca se había recuperado a pesar de sus intentos.

Nunca logaría cumplir su promesa. Quería odiarse, odiarlo a él, pero no podía.

Llegó hasta su hermano quien se encontraba de espaldas y no estaba informado sobre su visita. Jill llegó jadeando. Chris se giró encarándolas.

Llegas tarde, Jill-reprochó el castaño tendiéndole los informes- No me habían dicho que estarías aquí Claire… la misión debe de ser muy complicada si necesitan a Barry, él es de tácticas especiales.

-No tengo con exactitud los planes, Chris- se defendió de su hermano- Al parecer haremos una cooperación con la D.S.O, vamos, no podemos hacer esperar a Brighton.

Caminaron en silencio. Observando las paredes en tonos verdes, el aroma a pólvora en consecuencia a las prácticas de tiro. Los agentes experimentados esperando órdenes, llegaron hasta la oficina de Johnson Brighton, jefe de la B.S.A.A. entró primero a la habitación. No quería pensar en Adam por esos instantes. El hombre mayor tenía una expresión seria. En el escritorio de madera yacían periódicos esparcidos estratégicamente; documentos enmarcados en rojo, señal de peligro máximo.

-Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield y Claire Redfield- habló el hombre cano, llamando la atención- Hemos recibido informes sobre un atentado. Las ciudades más afectadas son España y Roma. La suma de los infectados va aumentando. Son setenta mil personas muertas hasta ahora. Si he decidido que los cuatro compartirán campo es porque su presencia es necesaria- señaló a la rubia- Jill. Tú y Chris viajarán a la parte de Roma mientras Claire va con Barry a España- los integrantes asintieron, Chris gruñó.

-No- respondió el castaño- Claire debe ir conmigo en esta misión- Brighton negó con la cabeza. Tendiéndoles los informes de la cooperación con la D.S.O

-Lo siento Chris, pero ella estará con el agente Burton. Claire ha trabajado en el departamento de investigación y necesitamos un traductor para la ciudad de España. Barry no tiene un buen español ni los del escuadrón que asignaremos. Tu hermana será acompañada del mejor agente la D.S.O

Miró la fotografía del hombre. El cabello rubio cenizo y semblante serio.

Así era como recordaba a Leon. Al parecer solo la edad lo había cambiado. Escuchó a Chris quejarse sobre su acompañante. Sintió la mano áspera y arrugada por la edad del jefe, su expresión había cambiado.

-¿Sucede algo señor?- preguntó pausadamente. Johnson asintió.

-Leí en su expediente que usted estuvo presente durante el virus verónica- comenzó el hombre- Hay algo más en su misión agente Redfield… se dice que está oculta la muestra de ese Virus en España…

Sintió el aire escasear. Respirar le lastimaba ante las palabras del hombre cano. Se suponía que no habría muestras sobre ese virus. El último portador, Alexia Ashford estaba muerta. No tenía sentido… ¿cómo habían obtenido las muestras?

No quería pensar en eso… pero lo averiguaría… iría a investigar… así tuviera que volverse a enfrentar al pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! bien, aquí con la siguiente entrega de YDS. Este proyecto contendrá Aeon. Y drama. Mucho drama.**

**Prometo que Leon hará su aparición pronto. Por mientras, Claire sufre mucho… ¿cómo puede afectar todo eso? ¿Logrará enfrentar el pasado? ¿Qué sucederá? Espero sus opiniones xD**

**¿Qué opinan de este Capítulo?**

**Dejen un review con su opinión. Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

_._


	2. Memorias perdidas

**Ni Leon y los otros personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama y el sexy Adam me pertenecen. Queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento.**

**Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

.

* * *

.

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Cicatrices**

_Capítulo 2: Memorias perdidas._

_._

_._

_.-Señorita Redfield… Me temo que trabajaremos juntos de ahora en adelante- el rubio tomó asiento. Deleitándose con la decoración del lugar de trabajo. Suspiró, tendiéndole unos expedientes antiguos. Los miró en silencio- así que decidido traer los papeles de la B.S.A.A sobre Raccoon City ¿realmente fue terrible?- Claire asintió perdiéndose entre los recuerdos. Aquel infierno vivido en el pasado, con una pequeña Sherry Birkin atada a su cintura._

_-Es realmente horrible, Adam… no tienes ni idea del sufrimiento que uno experimenta, del perderlo todo en cuanto al bioterrorismo- susurró con amargura, recordando a su hermano en el hospital- Tú más que nadie debes saberlo, también has perdido algo acerca por eso- Adam rió, mostrando los dientes. No entendía como alguien podía reír, ignorando el mal sabor de boca del pasado._

_-Tal parece, Señorita Redfield… que tenemos algo más en común ¿será eso una casualidad? ¿Cree en el destino, señorita Redfield?- miró al hombre a los ojos, sintiéndose aliviada, de que alguien entendiera el dolor y aun así, seguir adelante._

_-No lo sé Adam… aún hay muchas cosas que marcan. Algunas llegan a doler más que otras y muchas veces, aunque pase el tiempo, son difíciles de superar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Vaya. De verdad esto será enorme- exclamó el comandante a sus espaldas, tomando las municiones indicadas. Chris había insistido en los arsenales a base de armas pesadas. Granadas incendiarias y las TMP. Los rifles de precisión serían revisados por Jill mientras Barry manejaba a los jóvenes encargaos del convoy militar. Sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros suavemente. No necesitaba forzar su cerebro para reconocerlo, su perfume varonil lo delataba. Se giró suavemente encontrando los orbes verdosos mirarle contrariado Adam no solía intrigarse, desde lo sucedido con su padre se había acostumbrado a lo extraño. Se sentía culpable, de no poder hacer algo al respecto.

-Bien lindura, he ordenado las armas según las instrucciones de tu hermano mayor, creo que se está poniendo paranoico- bromeó, ejerciendo fuerza en el agarre- En fin. Según estos informes tendremos que tomar una junta en Roma, después nos iremos a España… vaya… creo que la agente Valentine ha llegado tarde- miró de soslayo. Encontrando su hermano recriminar a su compañera sobre su retardo. Miró a Chris con molestia, caminando lejos. Necesitaba esperar su mente y concentrarse en su misión. Según las palabras de Brighton podía encontrarse el virus verónica. No tenía sentido, debía ser un rumor. Habían pasado dieciocho años desde lo sucedido en la Antártida y el portador original del virus estaba muerto. Alexia Ashford no podía estar viva después de años. La B.S.A.A en trabajo con las otras organizaciones trabajaban arduamente para vigilar los posibles hurtos de las muestras, no entendía. Algo extraño estaba por suceder. Su pecho se apretaba,

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Cómo la muestra llegó a sus manos?

Golpeó el asiento de concreto, sintiéndose impotente. La sensación en su cuerpo no había desaparecido. Tomó su bolso, abriéndolo con rapidez. Observó sin parpadear los sobres blancos con bordes rosas que su prometido había insistido en usar. Las invitaciones de su boda estaban listas. Se casaba. Después de tanto dolor podía empezar un nuevo camino. Superar las memorias perdidas era algo necesario si quería empezar nuevamente. Con Adam. Aquel rubio de gran sonrisa. Mandíbula cuadrada y porte pasivo. Era demasiado bueno, a pesar de todo.

No podía echar a perder todo lo que él se había esforzado en intentar levantar. Aunque no lo lograra como quería.

No quería olvidar…

Se enervó nuevamente. Adam se encontraba al fondo, dirigiendo al equipo de tiro mientras Chris ordenaba a sus agentes la práctica de tiro mientras Barry sonreía satisfecho de tener su momento de paz con el escuadrón élite. Los helicópteros tardarían en llegar. Se acercó tomando la mano masculina. Adam sonrió. Tendiéndole una calibre 21. Le mostró las invitaciones haciendo ampliar la sonrisa del rubio. Contemplándolas en silencio. Se sentía incómoda, extraña. El sentirse próxima al matrimonio le había parecido apresurada pero la sonrisa del hombre no la animaba a opinarlo. No sería la culpable de maltratar esa sonrisa. No quería. Él no lo merecía.

¿Se habría casado en otras circunstancias?

No quería conocer la respuesta.

-Me parece perfecto que al fin estén listas… la agente Valentine será nuestra primera invitada. Vamos lindura- ambos llegaron con los agentes. Jill sonrió con malicia, podía verlo en sus ojos grises. Adam se acercó sonriente. En manos el sobre con su invitación personal. Suspiró, al ver la sonrisa de Valentine ensancharse. La situación incomodaba. Su cabeza dolía. Adam le entregó la invitación con emoción mientras volvía a sentir culpa. Alzó la vista al sentir los orbes grises de Jill taladrarle el cuerpo. Escuchó a Jill pedir la hora de partida a su prometido, el cual respondió alegre.

Quería imitarlo o intentarlo.

Volteó, viendo al rubio perderse de vista. Lo había notado. Mantenía una pose tensa, la mandíbula apretada sutilmente. Sabía que Adam no era idiota para no darse cuenta de su estado. El rubio era perfectible, cualidad que apreciaba, su actitud pasiva llamaba su atención. Le debía mucho. La había ayudado en los momentos cuando se encontraba depresiva con el asunto de su hermano. Él no merecía ser tratado como lo estaba haciendo. Se sentía culpable y la sensación que recorría su cuerpo desde hacía setenta y dos horas no desaparecía. Aún había clavos sueltos, demasiados para su gusto. Volvería a la adrenalina, presión mezclaos con temor, cualidad calificativa para los atentados bioterroristas. Observó a su prometido caminar hasta su posición. Rodeó su cintura en un abrazo, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

-Ya es hora de partir lindura, Chris está en posición- caminaron hasta el helicóptero, al llegar los esperaba Jill sonriente, dejándoles paso. Entraron a la aeronave tomando posición al frente. Observó a su hermano mayor tomar el brazo de la rubia con fuerza mientras esta le recriminada sus acciones. Había veces, en los que pensaba cómo le hacía Jill para no caer ante su maltrato. La mayoría de los agentes odiaban su faceta tosca mientras ella y Barry se esforzaban en levantarlo de las sombras, esperaba que funcionara. Por el bien del mayor. Ladeó el rostro mirando el paisaje calmo. No encajaba. Había demasiada calma para considerarse normal, al parecer el asunto del virus T-verónica no había sido informado para todos, lo cual, era extraño. Si Brighton lo estaba ocultando significaba algo más grande de lo estipulado, al menos, para no ser mencionado ante los agentes de nuevo ingreso. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Adam. Ya despejaría sus dudas al llegar a la cede. Solo esperaría. Sea lo que fuera… haría todo para enterrar los mementos perdidos.

.

.

.

.

_-Agente, no tengo buenas noticias- susurró el médico, observando su espalda. El hombre dejó de mirar la gran herida al costado, se acercó al agente con cautela- Al parecer el atentado si tendrá secuelas en usted- lo vió tomar el antiséptico comenzando la curación de su herida. Le ardía- Es una herida muy profunda… casi le perfora el costado de la espalda… ¿qué estaba haciendo para haberse expuesto tanto? ¿Era muy importante, aun sabiendo que dejaría una gran marca?- sentía la mirada del médico en turno clava con insistencia en su persona. Aquella cicatriz sería la más visible en su cuerpo._

_-Lo era-soltó secamente, mirando el suelo- No suelo ser irracional doctor James, no es mi estilo. Hay cosas que se vuelven importantes, lo quiera uno o no…_

_._

_._

_._contempló su relejo al espejo. Su cabello rubio había crecido levemente. Aún recordaba a la perfección aquella plática con el médico de la institución. El atentado del virus C había causado mayor impacto en su persona, comenzando con la gran cicatriz que cubría el costado. El producto de una batalla contra Simmons. La ira surcaba sus venas con violencia. Helena había insistido en una cirugía reconstructiva en su espalda. Eliminar aquella marca. Se negaba, hacerlo significaba ser débil y la debilidad era un sentimiento inútil. Como agente sabía que lo importante no era la imagen física. Las ojeras en su rostro, marcas hematomas a lo largo del cuerpo eran la prueba de eso. Miró su reloj de pulsera con aburrimiento; tendría sus vacaciones después del largo lapso en actividad. Los superiores le darían su descanso merecido. Divisó su chaqueta de cuero tendida sobre la silla de madera, la tomó saliendo del departamento. Subió al automóvil encendiendo el motor.

Al llegar caminó, observando las paredes en tonos grises llegando hasta la oficina; abrió la puerta tocar, encontrando a su jefe con una mueca en su rostro. A

Su lado se encontraba Ingrid Hunnigan. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, podía se sentirlo.

-Agente Kennedy… sé que viene por sus vacaciones pero de momento serán pospuestas- Arqueó una ceja. El anciano continuó, tendiéndole unos informes ante la mirada de su compañera- Al parecer hay indicios de un atentado en Roma, según los reportes son setenta mil personas infectadas, justo como el atentado se China, las ciudades más afectadas son España y Roma, agente. Usted e Ingrid serán enviados a España para averiguar un asunto intrigante, desconozco los detalles.

Leyó los reportes con rapidez. Los papeles indicaban el posible comercio de un nuevo virus en el mercado negro, apariciones de cuerpos destazados con marcas de dientes humanos con un índice alto en cuestión de expansión.

Definitivamente estarían tras la pista de una organización peligrosa. No quería pensar en eso. Le enfurecía tener que batallar en sus vacaciones, al parecer no tendrían un descanso. Alzó la mirada, encarando a los integrantes.

-Si esto es cierto tendremos que partir lo antes posible ¿qué organización está detrás de esto?- La castaña miró con preocupación al rubio. No quería decirle la -verdad. Hacerlo significaba volver al pasado y Leon había tenido suficiente. Observó a su jefe tomar del cajón fotografías; reconocía algunos rostros. La mayoría eran agentes de la compañía con la cual compartirían campo.

_-tenemos a Neo Umbrella nuevamente a nuestras espaldas- le respondió el anciano- Y tendremos la ayuda de la B.S.A.A… el asunto puede ser demasiado grande agente Kennedy. Usted escoltará a esta joven- tomó la fotografía entre sus manos. Reconocía el cabello rojo largo. Los ojos azules pasivos.

Así era como recordaba a Claire. Al parecer solo la edad la había cambiado.

-Si eso es todo partiremos dentro de una hora señor- El anciano asintió satisfecho saliendo de la habitación. Tomó asiento masajeando sus sienes con fastidio-Ya escuchaste Hunnigan… nos vemos dentro de una hora en el área de aterrizaje. Iré a buscar el armamento- sintió la mano de su compañera posarse en su hombro izquierdo. La miró con molestia.

-Mi esposo Carlos estará en esta misión Leon. Ya sabes el historial con él- Lo sabía. Ingrid se había esforzado por su matrimonio. Casarse con un ex criminal de Umbrella había causado un estrago en la D.S.O. aún recordaba las miradas de los integrantes sobre la experta en comunicaciones. El reproche de los mayores sobre su decisión pero ella los había ignorado, logrando su cometido al permanecer en su puesto. Había luchado.

¿Habría luchado si fuera una experiencia suya?

Algo le decía que no quería conocer la respuesta. Salió del departamento caminando hacia el área de armamento. Agarró la maleta reposante comenzando a escoger el arsenal de armas para la misión. Si las criaturas eran como el atentado del virus C tendrían que usar armas de alto calibre. Granadas incendiarias y Rifles de franco tirador serían suficientes. Cerró la maleta desplazándose con molestia hasta el área de aterrizaje. Sintió una presencia tras suyo, giró el cuerpo encarando una figura femenina.

-¿Me extrañabas?- soltó con ironía.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ada- detalló a la mujer al frente. Portaba un vestido corto con medias, similar al que había usado en Raccoon City. El cabello le había crecido levemente. Sonreía con burla.

-En tus sueños, Guapo- ronroneó acariciando su cabello rubio- He escuchado que saldrás de misión esta vez, hacía tiempo que no lo hacías- parpadeó, asimilándolas palabras de Ada Wong.

¿Cómo sabía su actividad laboral?

-Vaya Ada, no sabía que estabas al tanto de mi vida- La castaña sonrió, tirando suavemente del cabello masculino. Sacó de su bolsillo un chip viejo tendiéndoselo entre las manos. Observó el pequeño aparato.- ¿qué es esto?

-Te será de gran ayuda. Señor Kennedy. Recomiendo que lo veas en un lugar privado… estoy segura que llamará tu atención-Ada cortó la distancia. Sus orbes verdes levemente obscurecidos-Deberías dejarte el cabello largo, me hace recordar cuando eras un joven novato- Soltó burlona, tomando distancia entre sus cuerpos. El sonido del móvil llamó su atención. Ignoró la llamada. Tenía una misión que atender antes de reunirse con su nuevo jefe. Podía sentir la mirada del agente traspasarle el cuerpo. Leon tenía una cualidad para intimidar a las personas hasta someterlas. Esperaba que pudiese digerir lo que se avecinaba.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le respondió, tomando su maleta que yacía en el suelo de concreto. Podía sentir la vibración del intercomunicador, al parecer el tiempo había transcurrido y la hora se encontraba acababa. Sabía que Ada lo notaba. El leve inclinar de su ceja lo confirmaba.- Tengo que irme Ada…

-Eso ya lo sabía señor Kennedy, algo me dice que volveremos a encontrarnos- la vió sacar el lanza garfios saliendo del campo visible. Ejerció presión sobre el objeto en mano. Ya tendría tiempo para observarlo una vez llegado a España. El área de vuelo se encontraba despejada. Solo se encontraba un Jet privado que manejaría. Los integrantes al parecer ya habían partido con el especialista en aeronáutica. Marcus Whitlock recién se había instalado en la instalación y si algo se le hacía extraño era su pronto ingreso. Era extraño. Sin mencionar su comportamiento. Se subió al Jet depositando la maleta sobre el asiento contiguo

¿Qué tenía Ada en todo eso?

Odiaba no tener la respuesta para eso. Por ahora se concentraría en su misión. Eliminaría a la basura encargada del atentado y lo harían sin piedad

.

El viaje había sido relativamente sin complicaciones. El ambiente vespertino había facilitado el traslado. Una vez entrado despegado le habían informado un cambio de planes improvisado hacia Roma. Habría una junta con los ancianos correspondientes a las instituciones que compartirían área. Según los informes de la especialista en comunicaciones se dirigirían a una zona descontaminada de la cuidad. Por las nuevas órdenes tendrían que desviarse a un lugar donde no fueran sorprendidos o emboscados. No querían la alteración del nuevo equipo del cuartel comandado por un tal Barry Burton. Le informaron que los integrantes del nuevo quipo élite eran aspirantes nuevos por lo cual se mantendrían en Italia sonde no se habían reportado algún signo de contaminante. Al llegar contempló los tres helicópteros de fuerzas especiales y un convoy militar. Un hombre rubio se acercó hasta su posición; portaba el uniforme especialista en fuerza aérea. Sonreía abiertamente, lo cual, generaba desconfianza.

-Agente Kennedy. La B.S.A.A ha llegado desde hacía unas horas. Déjeme decirle que el agente Redfield es todo un dolor de cabeza… maldice su retraso. Está muy enfadado con usted.

Gruñó. Apretando los puños con fuerza. No quería encarar al hermano de Claire. Había pasado tiempo desde su último tope con el agente. No habían estado bajo buenos términos. Chris Redfield lo despreciaba desde el atentado, por defender a la culpable de dicha tragedia. No creía que Ada fuera culpable, algo no encajaba con las palabras del castaño y al parecer esa duda nunca sería aclarada. Todo alrededor de esa mujer era un misterio. Se ganó el odio del capitán del equipo alfa pero no tenía importancia. Tenía sus motivos para hacerlo. Nunca le había cuestionado sus errores al agente y haber desaparecido seis meses era uno de ellos. Encontraba estúpido desaparecer por pérdidas. Los agentes experimentaos tenían que llevar la carga.

-¡Leon!- Claire sonrió al verlo. Al fin había llegado y sin estar su hermano presente, al menos no se armaría una discusión por su retraso. Acortó la distancia, jalando la mano su prometido. Ambos se acercaron al rubio agente- Hace tiempo que no te veía… escuché que tienes un puesto importante en tu organización… ¿Ustedes ya se conocían no?- Adam asintió. Había visto un par de veces al agente cuando solía visitar a su fallecido padre, él admiraba su esfuerzo, haciendo la proposición para su ingreso en la institución de mayor prestigio. Le tendió la mano, a modo de saludo.

-Es un agrado volver a verlo agente Kennedy- sonrió- Pude cumplir los requisitos para unirme a la B.S.A.A… gracias por su recomendación- Recordaba a la perfección al rubio discutir sobre su desempeño cuando quería entrar a la lucha contra el bioterrorismo. El gran Leon Kennedy lo había apoyado, le tenía respeto como su fallecido padre. Él también tenía que estar de testigo en su evento importante. Le tendió la invitación- Claire y yo nos casamos agente… espero verlo dentro de unos meses… sería un honor.

-Adam… ¿por qué no vas a hablarle a Chris que Leon ya ha llegado? Quiero entrar de una vez a la reunión. El rubio de ojos verdes asintió, saliendo del área. Claire suspiró. La miró con incredulidad.

-¿Así que el hijo del presidente Redfield?- cuestionó. Tomando su maleta- No creía que los romances entre los agentes existiera- La pelirroja lo miró con incomodidad, recargando la Magnum que Barry le había obsequiado en la última visita a Chris. No respondería. Sabía lo que el rubio decía. Los romances significaban debilidad emocional. En ese aspecto podía decir que Leon se parecía a su hermano. Los años habían cambiado a ambos hombres. Lo confirmaba cada vez más al ver el azul turbado en Leon. Se encerraron. Las desventajas se su profesión al fin tenían secuelas visibles. No quería marchitar a Adam con su insensibilidad pero era algo inevitable.

Esperaba que algún día eso cambiara.

-Todos merecemos la oportunidad, Leon- respondió, haciendo una mueca en los labios. Terminó de recargar las armas mientras el rubio abría su maleta e inspeccionaba su arsenal. Al parecer tenían una similitud en su armamento, variaciones mínimas hacían diferentes las cosas. -¿qué me dices tú? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en…?

-No- contestó toscamente- El matrimonio solo dificulta las cosas Claire. Como agentes no se permiten errores. Ya suficiente tienes para aprenderlo con tu hermano. Chris no se ha casado porque sería un blanco fácil… todos tienen una debilidad y lo que uno nunca deja ver es eso- La pelirroja lo miró con molesta. Estaba siendo sincero. Encontraba tonto depositar vida en alguna persona cuando su paso a morir se encontraba en cada misión. No se admitían errores pero ya era cosa de la pelirroja. Adam era hijo de su antiguo amigo fallecido y lo había apoyado para su ingreso al cuartel. No podía admitirlo en la institución siendo un novato. La B.S.A.A fue su mejor decisión.

-Puede que tengas razón-reconoció la de los ojos azules mientras terminaba su registro. En mano portaba los folletos de España.- Se me olvidaba. Competiremos camino en la cuidad de España con Barry Burton él es capitán del convoy en tierra en esa ciudad y yo seré la traductora- observó a Leon asentir, terminando su conteo. Le tendió los folletos con las indicaciones. Al fondo, en nuevo quipo practicaba el tiro, seguramente a órdenes de su hermano mientras Barry revisaba los detalles de su movimiento en tierra. Aún se le hacía extraño el manejo de tres vías, al parecer cubrir el área era lo primordial.

Y no dejaba de pensar en que algo estaba mal. Desconocía el motivo, o tal vez, el asunto del virus verónica era lo que la mantenía pensativa. Había pensado en varios portadores con ese virus de alto riesgo pero ninguno se mantenía al margen. Solo quedaba una persona la cual creía podía ser culpable.

Albert Wesker podía introducirse virus sin sufrir mutación en su genética y, a pesar de estar muerto no le sorprendería verlo vivo nuevamente. El maldito sobrevivió a los ataques, secuestrando a la compañera de Chris. Había resistido una muerte. Estaba claro que podía tratarse de él nuevamente. No hablaría públicamente, no hasta tener más pruebas sobre su teoría. Miró de soslayo encontrando el camino por el cual su prometido se había ido. La sala de entrenamiento del cuartel. Logró divisar la cabellera rubia corta entre la multitud.

Adam caminaba hacia ellos. Tenía los ojos verdes levemente abiertos en señal de sorpresa. Un rubor se apreciaba en sus mejillas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Marchando un ritmo nervioso.

¿Qué había sucedido?

-¿pasó algo Bemford?- preguntó el rubio al verlo. Adam miró a su prometida intercambiando mirada hasta la sala de entrenamiento,

-Acabo de ver a tu hermano sobre la agente Valentine y él tenía la camisa abierta, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca- aclaró, tomando la mano de la pelirroja- linda ¿hay algo que no sepamos sobre ellos?- cuestionó tomando los arsenales ya preparados llegando con Barry Burton. Los agentes se encontraban descansando al no observar a su capitán, espiraban agitados y lo comprendía. El hermano de su prometida era muy estricto en cuanto a sus entrenamientos de combate. Barry dio las indicaciones sobre sus movimientos terrestres mientras llegaban los ancianos de las compañías.

Chris llegó hasta el área. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Tras suyo Jill Valentine caminaba sin ver a los jóvenes que miraban curiosos la extraña imagen del castaño. Whitlock había llegado informando la llegada de los representantes. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al punto de reunión. Los ancianos se encontraban sentados al frente. A la izquierda de Johnson Brighton Ingrid Hunnigan tomaba asiento, a su lado, un castaño, Del lado izquierdo, William Whitlock con Leon Kennedy. Tomaron asiento a lado del rubio a la vez que Jill y Chris se sentaban al fondo, alejados.

-Cómo verán- empezó Johnson- él es jefe de la compañía con la cual nos asociaremos en este atentado- vió al anciano ponerse de pie.

-Yo soy William Whitlock, para el que no me conoce- se presentó- Jefe de la D.S.O… es un placer trabajando con ustedes.- el anciano esperó a su nuevo compañero. Brighton continuó.

-Como verán en sus respectivos asientos está la información sobre el ataque en ambas ciudades- miró a la castaña a su lado. Haciéndole señas- La mujer a mi lado es Ingrid Hunnigan. Experta en comunicaciones y el de la derecha es Carlos Oliveira. Esposo de la agente. Es un ex – miembro de Umbrella- Claire vió el cambio en los ojos de su hermano quien miraba al latino. Sabía el historial de Valentine en Raccoon City y los sentimientos que la rubia sentía por Oliveira, aunque no parecía afectarle en nada encontrarlo casado. Tal vez las palabras de Leon si tenían mayor significado. Los jóvenes asintieron.

-Me llamo Leon Kennedy- se escuchó al fondo. El rubio se irguió en pose autoritaria, acaparando la atención del escuadrón. Los había escuchado emocionarse al trabajar con un hombre reconocido mundialmente.-Tengo un puesto de agente clase S. Sobreviví a Raccoon City y trabajé como agente secreto para el gobierno- habló con rudeza, tomando los papeles- Este atentado según Hunnigan proviene de una organización llamada Neo Umbrella, la cual fue factor clave durante el atentado del Virus C… Hunnigan ¿alguna novedad sobre eso?- Claire miró a la mujer acomodarse los lentes, trazando su plan.

-Al parecer creemos que se está cultivando un nuevo virus, no se saben con claridad los detalles si la información es confiable. El experto en aeronáutica dará la información cuando emprendamos el viaje hacia los destinos. Carlos y yo nos quedaremos ya que seremos los encargados de comunicación. Una mujer llamada Rebecca Chambers llegará dentro de unos minutos para la asistencia. Sus habilidades médicas y químicas nos serán de gran ayuda- observó a los integrantes asentir satisfechos. Chris no había objetado las decisiones de Hunnigan, lo cual significaba la aprobación por su parte. Al menos no se armaría un nuevo escándalo de furia e insatisfacción. Escuchó a Chris carraspear.

-Si eso es todo partiremos. Mi escuadrón viajará por vía terrestre una vez que Rebecca llegue. Claire. Tú y Adam se irán por aire con Leon. Estarán a manos de Marcus, una vez que lleguen a España quiero su reporte. Jill vámonos, tenemos que prepararnos. Una risa seca se escuchó al fondo. Todos pusieron su atención en aquel rubio de ojos miel quien los miraba con molestia.

-No des las cosas tan fáciles, capitán- soltó con malicia- Recuerda que los errores siempre los paga tu escuadrón y no queremos que eso suceda. Sacó unos cuantos papeles tendiéndolos sobre el escritorio de madera, dejando un rostro visible.

Contuvo el aliento, reconociendo la mirada fría de los ojos verdes. Giró para ver el semblante disgustado de Leon y a Chris abrir los ojos apretando los puños

-Esto, es lo que debería ser su objetivo.

La sala se asumió en un profundo silencio. El ambiente asfixiaba y lo más curioso era el suelo a muerte que su hermano compartía con Leon. Estaba enterada del incidente entre ambos durante el atentado anterior. No podía estar sucediendo nuevamente. Aquella información daba paso a su teoría.

Tal vez… Wesker sí estaba con vida.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal a todos? Este capítulo se supone que debía estar publicado dos días antes… pero por motivos personales no había tenido tiempo. Espero que les guste este capítulo que es algo largo… creo xD**

**Esto va para la linda Nelida Roquelaure. ****AdaHetfield6**

**Ary y Mire… chicas… ****Esto también va para ustedes, por esperarme ¡Gracias Chicas! Espero que sea de su agrado… MiKu De Reedus, ClemMosser, Rosa Kennedy y mi molesta... digo, mi linda hermana Gotasdelluvia xD… me alegra que les haya gustado Adam xD, les prometo que lo Amarán… **

**¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?**

**Dejen un review con su opinión. Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

.

.


	3. Memorias olvidadas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama y Adam (aunque suelo prestárselo a las drama Queens) me pertenecen. Queda prohibida la reproducción de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades.**

**Cicatrices.**

_Capítulo 3: Memorias olvidadas._

_._

_._

_-¿De verdad piensa que no se puede olvidar, señorita Redfield?- el rubio sonrió abiertamente, acortando la distancia. En mano, el historial del virus C- Yo creo que usted está dejando que su pasado interfiera en su futuro.- Lo miró unos segundos, observando la gran sonrisa, sus facciones calmas y serenas. Sabía que tenía razón sobre su pasado. Aquel encargado de su estado actual._

_-Creo que he tenido suficientes motivos para no olvidar el pasado, agente Benford- respondió con molesta, girándose del asiento. Depositó los papeles del atentado mirando curiosamente un expediente viejo, antiguo. Lo tomó en sus manos sintiendo su respiración entrecortarse.- Cargar con la culpa no es un gran sentimiento. Más cuando pudiste haber hecho algo al respecto._

_-¿A qué se refiere, señorita Redfield?- Preguntó Adam con curiosidad. Observando la carpeta deteriorada sobre el regazo de la pelirroja.- ¿Acaso hay algo que en verdad pudo haberla marcado tanto?_

_Miró las copas meciéndose a través del cristal. Las imágenes que se había esforzado en olvidar volvían a sus memorias olvidadas. La grieta seguía ahí, profunda y obscura después de tantos años. Tal vez nunca podría superarla.-Lo hay Adam. Es algo que mi conciencia no va a olvidarse nunca… la primera vez que me sentí tan impotente y vacía… pero, ya el tiempo dirá si las heridas se sanan ¿No crees?_

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Claire. Solo que esta vez no estarás sola. Yo te ayudaré a enterrar nuevamente aquello que te hace tanto daño._

_._

_._

La sala aún se mantenía en silencio. El único sonido provenía de las respiraciones entrecortadas de los aspirantes jóvenes. A lo lejos podía ver con claridad los rostros contorsionados en asombro del equipo élite. Murmurando cosas entre ellos sin dejar de mirar anonadados la fotografía de Ada Wong. Tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa en gesto nervioso mientras Adam murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Hacía tiempo que no le veía. Desde su supuesta muerte en Raccoon City. Solo sabía de su existencia por el Kennedy que hablaba sobre la extraña mujer a la cual estaba buscando después de varios encuentros y después de separarse había quedado en el olvido hasta su nuevo avistamiento en China. Destruyendo al mundo con su virus. Acabando con vidas inocentes que Chris nunca perdonaría.

Debió la mirada de la mesa encontrando a Jill ponerse de pie mientras respiraba hondo y encaraba al hombre rubio; no lo conocía. Su rostro no se le hacía familiar pasar de haber visitado alguna vez la D.S.O para compartir diversos puntos de vista al pertenecer al departamento de investigación. Tomó la mano de Adam haciendo una mueca con los labios mientras veía el rostro inyectado en rabia de su castaño hermano. Estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia pero no parecía importarle a Marcus. Necesitaban sacarlo antes para evitar que cometiera una locura.

Escuchó a su jefe carraspear rompiendo levemente la tensa atmósfera. Johnson se paró de su posición con el líder de la D.S.O, ambos con la mirada intrigada, dirigiendo su atención al rubio de ojos miel. Quien mantenía su vista hacia el mayor.

Leon apretó los dientes al ver nuevamente la fotografía de Ada entre lo más buscados a nivel mundial. Era una fotografía que conocía bastante bien, Hunnigan se había encargado de eliminar su historial delictivo en Slava oriental. Observó la conversación de su jefe con el líder de la B.S.A.A

-Marcus, ella está muerta- habló William con calma- Es de conocimiento que los hombres de Simmons acabaron con esa mujer. Está en los reportes de las do compañías ¿Cierto Ingrid?- la castaña asintió mirando a su compañero. Ambos sabían cómo marchaba la situación en torno. Tampoco podía dejar pasar su ayuda durante ese incidente, aunque sus superiores jamás lo tomaran en cuenta como ellos. Y al parecer, el anciano no parecía darse cuenta de eso- Ahí lo tienes…

-Opino que hay muchos cabos sueltos en aquello, Jefe- interrumpió el rubio tomando asiento entre los integrantes, sintiéndose importante.- No tienen un cuerpo o muestras forenses que avalen su fallecimiento y según tengo escuchado tiene el mismo patrón del anterior virus ¿No es mucha coincidencia?

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes. Podía sentir su cuerpo tensarle al escuchar la teoría enferma de ese sujeto. No negaba que su teoría era buena, tal vez demasiado para ser considerada una suposición. Era estúpido e irracional que supiera con exactitud acerca de Ada. Había algo misterioso en todo eso. Apretó el viejo Chip en su bolsillo.

Al fondo se escuchó el golpear de la madera con brutalidad y no tenía que esforzar su cerebro para averiguar al responsable pues conocía esa manía con facilidad; vió aun castaño toma posición hacia el frente mientras Oliveira rodeaba su posición apartándolo del Redfield e Ingrid intentaba aparentar calma.

Aunque todo se estaba saliendo de control.

-No lo dejaremos pasar Brighton. Este idiota tiene razón- Chris golpeó nuevamente la madera. Toda eso le estaba hartando. No tenía sentido que intentaran hacer algo al respecto. Maldecía a ese rubio idiota que había lanzado el detonador clave con Chris Redfield. Él también era idiota. Dejarse llevar por la ira era estúpido y débil.

-No lo dejaremos pasar, señor Brighton, aunque no sea de entendimiento cómo logró evadir su captura después de tantos años o puede que tenga un maldito perro a sus espaldas ¿no crees Kennedy?

Apretó los puños con fuerza ante las palabras. No era un perro faldero de nadie. Chris Redfield estaba hablando de más y si no se comportaba no respondería a sus actos. Nunca se dejaba llevar, se lo había dicho al doctor James en su primera consulta después del atentado. No era cómo él.

Y de nuevo se escuchaba el silencio. Sentía la mirada de la compañera rubia del hermano de Claire a la vez que escuchaba los murmullos ansiosos por una respuesta. Todo el asunto lo estaba cabreando. Sentía su cabeza palpitar bruscamente. Caminó, ignorando la mirada colérica del moreno. Necesitaba salir de ahí y tomar aire fresco.

Llegó hasta el área de aterrizaje. La brisa revolvía sus rubios cabellos levemente, des estresando sus músculos rígidos por el altercado de hacía minutos atrás. Ya hablaría con Claire sobre los detalles. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse.

-¿Estresado guapo?- preguntó una voz a su espalda, tomando asiento en la banca de concreto. Ada lo detalló en silencio. Su ceño fruncido era sinónimo de molestia. Era muy pronto para que Leon estuviera en ese estado. Arruinaría su misión si no estaba capacitado.

-No tienes ni idea Ada- respondió el rubio, sin abrir los ojos- Mi día solo se ha basado en teorías estúpidas y dolor de cabeza- se quejó. Frotándose las sienes en consecuencia a la migraña- Pero ¿qué haces aquí, Ada?

-Nada importante-Respondió la castaña, aferrando la maleta en sus manos. Aún era muy pronto para saber con exactitud lo que su jefe proponía. No tenía sentido involucrar del todo al agente. Leon seguía siendo ingenuo en ese aspecto.-Solo visito a un viejo amigo, señor Kennedy ¿has visto el pequeño obsequio que te he dado?

-Aún no- respondió, abriendo los ojos, sintiendo la luz irritante. Ada, a su lado portaba el mismo atuendo de la primera vez, una maleta negra al costado izquierdo y su cabello más largo de lo habitual, tal vez, en un intento de desaparecer desapercibida para todos, como siempre lo hacía.

La de los ojos verdes miró su reloj. El tiempo había pasado nuevamente. Los productores ya estarían esperándola para la primera parte del proyecto y aún no sabía con claridad qué tenía a Leon en ese estado aunque no era algo por lo cual preocuparse, no mientras pudiera mantenerlo al margen por el bien de su misión. Cuando llegara a su destino hablaría con más detalle con su jefe. Su próxima visita a España sería interesante.

-Guapo. Ya tengo que irme… nos veremos luego- Leon la vió tomar su lanza garfios saliendo del campo visible. Nuevamente, las palabras de Marcus martillearon su cabeza, haciendo más intenso su dolor de cabeza. Aún seguía sin saber los verdaderos motivos de la espía o su sobrevivencia después de enfrentar al Redfield sin mencionar aquel video visto en las catacumbas. Todo era un misterio, lo relacionado con ella no tenía nunca verdades concisas, no realmente. Siempre sería una incógnita en su vida. Algún día acabaría, cuando ya no soportara más el juego que siempre mantenían, por mientras, intentaría dejarlo pasar como siempre.

-¿Qué estarás planeando ahora?- murmuró al viento, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Ejerció presión sobre la chamarra de cuero. Tenía la misión a sus espadas. Estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso.

Y no era tiempo de pensar en tonterías.

.

…

Claire recostó su cuerpo contra la pared de concreto en la instalación. A su lado Adam Benford Parker miraba las máquinas que manejarían los expertos en comunicaciones, al parecer no se equivocaron cuando estaban poniéndose de acuerdo con los detalles de la misión encargada en España. Por suerte habían perdido al hermano de Claire el cual estaba más irritado de lo habitual y comprendía perfectamente su estado. No todos los días se enteraban que una persona presuntamente acabada seguía con vida manipulando armas biológicas. Según los informes Neo Umbrella era de alto rango, peligrosa. Tenía grandes personas salidas en la antigua corporación. Al igual que aliados peligrosos como la antigua líder de Tricell, Excella Gionne.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, alborotando sus cabellos rubios mientras detalla a su prometida en silencio. Claire se mantenía inmóvil sobre la pared con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente. Algo estaba alborotando sus pensamientos, lo notaba cada vez más claro. Al parecer, la conversación que la pelirroja mantuvo con su superior si tenía un efecto masivo en sus pensamiento.

¿Qué podía ser aquello?

Miró su taza de café caliente debido a las altas temperaturas que se volvían frías con el pasar de las horas. La situación comenzaba a tornarse peligrosa, lo sentía. Estaba en el aire denso y las tensiones entre los integrantes nuevos. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, tal vez todo fuera producto de su mente al ser la primera vez que compartía campo de agente. Quizá, estuviera exagerando las cosas...

L pelirroja ladeó el rostro. Encontrando a Adam mirar con su ceño marcado los movimientos del miembro élite comandado por Barry Burton quien se había tomado un descanso con sus antiguos compañeros, lo agradecía profundamente. El que él y Jill se encaran de distraer a su hermano venía como anillo al dedo. Así, Chris destensaba su mente antes de soltar la bomba cuando tocaran el territorio Romano.

Horas atrás, Hunnigan les había dado los mapas con diferentes puntos clasificando a las compañías antiguas de mayor prestigio; Whilpharma, Tricell con la más poderosa Umbrella. También se repartieron intercomunicadores especializados para cada escuadrón por lo cual no tendría contacto con el convoy del castaño o Chris. No lo creían de importancia, cada quien estaba al tanto de su papel.

Y Leon aún no daba indicios de volver, seguía en su habitación improvisada del cuartel general en silencio, solitario. Debía admitir que el Kennedy había cambiado demasiado, su comportamiento tosco era parecido a su hermano, aunque diferente. En ese aspecto, el rubio estaba dañado.

Recordaba a la perfección la soledad, el despertar imaginando rostros que nunca volvería a ver, escuchando las voces de Alexia y Alfred Ashford siseándole al oído su error. Los gruñidos de aquellas armas biológicas del pasado; el después, con Chris de apoyo moral con el paso de los años, sin éxito.

Luego Adam llegó a su vida. Y ahora, se casaba.

¿Podría vivir con aquello que le atormentaba?

Suspiró cansada. Después de la misión tomaría un largo descanso fuera de todo eso. Se relajaría para después planear los detalles de su matrimonio. Habían acordado mudarse juntos a la antigua propiedad de los Benford. Casarse con el hijo del ex presidente causaría estragos con la prensa. Odiaba eso, el tener que sentirse importante al ser hermana de un héroe. No le gustaba tener que lidiar con lo que significaba ser una figura política después, Adam no se mostraba incómodo con los periodistas y mientras él estuviera calmo no tenía problema alguno.

Aun así, la sensación de incertidumbre seguía ahí, sobre todo las palabras de su jefe sobre la posibilidad que daba paso a su teoría con Albert. Era mejor analizar bien las cosas antes de precipitarse.

Se ajustó el cierre de su abrigo. Se ajustó los lentes y se paró tomando la mano masculina del rubio mientras la taza de café caía al suelo.

-¿qué sucede linda?- preguntó el rubio alzando la ceja.

-No es nada… solo…- observó el paisaje- Es una noche calma…-¿Leon aún no sale de su dormitorio? Iré a verlo.

Deshizo el agarre tomando rumbo hacia las habitaciones, lo conocía bien. Hacía tiempo que trabajó en un proyecto en dicha instalación, cuando recién se había incluido al equipo especializado en traducción, hacía seis años atrás; cruzó el largo pasillo con una su linterna ya que a esas horas la mayoría de los pertenecientes dormía. Los romanos cumplían el horario estricto.

-Habitación trecientos seis- murmuró suavemente, encontrando con éxito la habitación y tocó un par de veces la puerta. Leon abrió con cierto enfado, su rostro levemente contraído por las horas bajo la almohada. No estaba durmiendo bien.

-¿qué haces aquí, Claire?- Preguntó el de los ojos azules, sentándose en un mueble antiguo, expectante.

-Vengo a Decirte que tenemos una misión de más…. Es búsqueda y captura Leon… creo que sabes contra quien vamos.

Ambos lo sabían. No tenía sentido decirlo cuando Ada había sido el tema durante la reunión de ubicación. Sabía que Leon encontraba tedioso ir tras algo lo cual estaba muerto, e irónicamente, no comentaba nada al respecto. Y decía que la debilidad emocional no significaba nada, cuando él, estaba más quebrado emocionalmente. Ada Wong aún lograba descolocarlo como en Raccoon City, al parecer ella tenía ese poder después de muerta.

-Entonces tendremos que prepararnos- respondió Kennedy- Mañana partiremos al amanecer Redfield… ya es entrada la noche, ve a dormir.

Lo estaba haciendo, nuevamente. Evitaba el tema pero lo dejaría pasar una vez más. Leon tendría sus motivos para hacerlo. Se levantó de su asiento dejando al rubio recostarse sobre el colchón improvisado. Salió del cuarto atravesando nuevamente el extenso pasillo hasta la habitación seiscientos que compartía con su prometido rubio, abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando a Adam dormir. Su mano sobre los ojos y el cuerpo cubierto por la fina camisa blanca que siempre usaba para dormir.

Se recostó a un costado, sintiendo el aroma de colonia masculina sobre las sábanas. Encontraba extraño el intentar adaptarse a compartir su espacio vital, con Adam siempre había sido fácil sentirse cómoda, desde que lo conoció. Un nuevo camino hacia la tranquilidad.

Solo era cuestión de esforzarse un poco más y acostumbrarse.

.

._-Me gusta cómo sonríes… prométeme que pase lo pase nunca dejarás de hacerlo… tu hermano ha cumplido su promesa, pero yo… No puedo_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. El recuerdo de esa vez aún seguía punzante en sus memorias las cuales debería ser olvidadas, enterradas en lo más profundo de su mete con los años. La culpa, esa sensación incómoda le quemaba su alma. Pudo haber hecho algo más, intentar detenerlo. No era su culpa del todo. Chris se lo dijo más de una vez después de eso.

Aparó las sábanas blancas, no necesitaba permanecer más en cama si quería despejar su mente para permanecer racional. Adam dormía y lo prefería mejor así, su estado de humor generaría preguntas las cuales no tenía ánimos de responder. Se paró comenzando a vestirse. Tomó los lentes reposante sobre la mesita de madera y una chamarra color obscuro.

Dentro de unas horas saldría el sol. Los tonos color azul obscuro del clima matutino aminoraban sus nervios; al fondo escuchó el sonido del despertador en las otras habitaciones. El sonido de las sábanas y la sillas correrse en señal de que todos se estaban alistando.

Era hora de enfrentar su averiguación sobre el virus T-verónica… acabaría con eso de una vez para poder vivir tranquilamente.

.

.

El sonoro llamado de Barry los alertó a tomar posiciones. Se dividirían por secciones según el punto clave. Burton distribuía mapas de las ciudades indicadas. Johnson Brighton terminaba de distribuir al escuadrón élite quedándose con un tercio de ellos en España, del resto se encargaría Rebecca Chambers, tendrían al equipo de retaguardias que escoltarían a Leon, Adam lo comandaría mientras Chris tomaba puesto de artillero principal y líder oficial de la misión.

Hunnigan platicaba los detalles del intercomunicador a los comandantes de Roma. Veía a Chris más relajado en compañía de Jill y Barry. Sus amistades siempre estarían con él. No tenía duda.

Adam le hizo una seña con la mano invitándola a seguirle hasta su helicóptero. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mientras Leo manejaba. Aparentemente seguía fastidiado, su rostro tenso lo confirmaba tras dos horas de vuelo a manos del Kennedy. A través del cristal notaba un clima sereno. Como agentes, sabían que la calma era sinónimo de presagio o al menos eso decía su madre cuando estaba con vida. Ojalá a Chris no le fuera mal en su misión.

Las horas se hacían más rápidas tras la cuarta hora de vuelo. La vista panorámica de España se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. Los gritos de histeria mezclados con dolor retumbaban sobre el frío metal. Gruñidos pertenecientes a B.O.W.S devoradoras de sangre. Destruyendo todo, matando a personas. Tenían que darse prisa si querían acabar con todo eso, descubrir quién al culpable sería primordial para el éxito. Falta ver cómo se movían sus cartas con su otro asunto.

¿Quién había sido capaz de expandir un virus en cuestión de horas?

Claire sacó de su bolsillo el mapa donde se analizarían los puntos clave. Según este, una compañía Whilpharma se encontraba cerca.

-¿hacia dónde Claire?- Interrogó el rubio maniobrando el helicóptero. Una B.O.W se a travesó en medio camino. Su gran tamaño lo hacía una criatura peligrosa. Le recordaba a arma biológica parecida cuando rescató a la hija del presidente. El gigante abrió la boca dejando escapar bolas de ácido.

Dañaban el material. Las paredes metálicas se derretían a pesar de ser salpicaduras del líquido. Y no quería indagar más en ello pues sabía bien quien se llevó consigo las muestras del parásito.

-Claire, Adam. Tenemos que saltar

-¿acaso estás loco Kennedy?- habló el de los ojos verdes exaltado. Hacerlo era una cosa suicida y si o caían bien se romperían el cuello o un hueso. No estaba entre sus planes.-Saltar desde esta altura es irracional.

-Esta cosa va caer tarde o temprano, las hélices se están deteriorado. Tomen- les tendió sus respectivos paracaídas, soltando el volante, perdiendo estabilidad- Saltaremos cuando yo lo ordene- Esperó unos minutos mientras se calzaba el suyo- ¡Ahora!

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo resultó todo?- preguntó una voz a su espalda. Se giró encarando a la figura femenina que sonreía satisfecha. En manos portaba las llaves de la aeronave para su próxima partida. El juego del gato y el ratón fascinaba.

-Como lo planeado. Ha logrado entrar al apogeo de armas biológicas… no creo que salgan de ahí con vida- Respondió, sonriendo con malicia nata, acomodándose la bata blanca de laboratorio. Contempló con la vista el cuartel de base para sus experimentos criogénicos. Grecia mantenía un perfil perfecto para su próximo ejemplar.

La mujer a lado caminó hasta el borde del escritorio de madera, sacando unos expedientes antiguos. Desconocía el contenido al no pertenecer a la época cuando ocurrió pero no tenía importancia, ya sabría manejar bien los aportes dados para el nuevo virus en desarrollo

-Bien, esto es la información del parásito las plagas, tal como fue el trato-La castaña cortó la distancia hasta bordear el escritorio, tomando asiento. Sonrió torcidamente contemplando una muestra antigua. El rubio hacía más fáciles las cosas al pertenecer a la famosa D.S.O

Su plan había comenzado.

-¿el misil está preparado?- asintió mostrándole la pequeña ámpula con su contenido biológico color morado- Será fascinante resurgir el poderío del virus G.

Lo era. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su nueva aliada. La había conocido años atrás cuando recién levantaba el laboratorio especializado. Las generaciones antiguas facilitaron la búsqueda, encontrando a Grecia en perfectas condiciones. Debía admitir que los nuevos aliados poseían lo que buscaba; poder, ambición y virus con lo cual destruir a su antojo mientras tomaba venganza de lo ocurrido años atrás, cuando habían creído frustrar sus planes, que idiotas fueron.

Tenía cuentas que hacer pagar, y, la famosa traductora estaba entre las personas a destruir.

-Perfecto. Italia será testigo de ello… que tontos fueron al dejar a los expertos en su rama sin meditarlo dos veces – sonrió nuevamente. Ya quería ver la cara de esos idiotas cuando se diera cuenta que nunca estuvieron seguros pero aún faltaba algo.

Caminó hasta llegar a la prisión donde escogía sus carnadas para experimentación. Hombres ebrios perdidos del mundo, personas que nunca serían de importancia estaban ahí, algunos ya con signos de mutación al ser sometidos con el nuevo virus que los científicos estaban creando, lo cual, le hacía sentir el poder de controlar la vida humana. Ahora entendía cómo Wesker ansiaba esa sensación de poder en aquellos tiempos cuando compartieron campo.

Encontró lo que buscaba, la celda número ciento uno. Tomó posición al frente encarando al sujeto de importancia crucial, el adaptador. Uno de sus aliados lo había encontrado en los terrenos pertenecientes a Albert, un área submarina en China y una cápsula habían bastado para tomar posesión del cuerpo. Estaba vivo, pues su virus era impresionante. El T-Verónica seguía siendo objeto de admiración al tener la eficacia completa sin signos de error. Muy pocos científicos tenían ese logro en cuanto al porcentaje. William Birkin era un ejemplo de ello aunque lo odiara. Su virus era fascinante.

Volvió a prestar su atención acomodándose el cabello. Hizo una seña con la mano alertando a los subordinados para que tomaran al prisionero. Los hombres de negro se apresuraron antes de que fueran recriminados, su líder era una persona terrible y no tenía piedad alguna peor que ellos mismos. Depositaron el cuerpo inconsciente al ser sedado antes de su llegada. Ataron las manos y los pies para evitar un inconveniente una vez despierto.

-Bien, empezaremos con la extracción del virus verónica… quiero todo mi equipo listo para y la cápsula preparada… denme la información- No lo necesitaba, pero tenía que efectuar una resonancia al cuerpo antes de ser sometido, de lo contario, sería inútil. Una figura masculina hizo su aparición con el expediente del sujeto.

-Hombre de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes sin indicio de cambio físico.

-Perfecto. Dieciocho años han transcurrido desde la incubación, está listo, está en su sistema sanguíneo…. Comencemos.

Todo transcurría de acuerdo a lo planeado, pronto, conocerían el infierno en carne viva, como siempre debió haber sido.

.

.

.

Adam sentía un dolor extenderse a lo largo de la columna seguido de ardor en manos y pernas a pesar de tener los pantalones de combate. Al parecer algún objeto se había alojado el costado. Palmeó la zona encontrando una astilla metálica del helicóptero .por suerte no logró perforar hondo hasta su riñón o ya huera muerto desde hacía horas cuando estaba inconsciente. Alzó su mano encontrando otra herida alrededor del codo. Sentía el cuerpo magullado y el dolor volver extenderse a más áreas del cuerpo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces. La luz de sol lastimaba su cornea débilmente. Le ardían un poco en consecuencia a las posibles horas de inconciencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en ese estado?

Por la posición del sol tendría unas dos horas, comenzaba a atardecer. Recordaba a la perfección al Kennedy improvisando una caída libre sobre España; todo indicaba que había caído sobre una construcción alta, antigua que aún no abarcaba la extensión de los infectados y para ser la primera vez que arriesgaba su vida solo tenía recibidos severos daños en su cuerpo.

Empuñó su TMP comenzando la inspección del terreno. Buscó su rastreador entre los bolsillos del pantalón, agradecía las ideas brillantes de Hunnigan. Buscó con la miraba el primer punto que indicara respuesta, siendo Claire la primera en el buscador. No se encontraba lejos, por lo cual estaba profundamente aliviado. Recorrió el pasillo del antiguo edificio en deplorables condiciones. La B.O.W. debía haber estado ahí ya que estaban los charcos de ácido quemando los suelos, haciendo débil la estructura.

Le dolía la columna horrores. Su brazo seguía desangrándose. Su prometida tenía toda la razón cuando le dijo que no tendrían un descanso de paz, lo confirmaba al apenas entrar al territorio y ser emboscados. Suspiró al encontrarse a unos metros del GPS de Claire. Atravesó con dificultad la distancia faltante distinguiendo el largo cabello pelirrojo.

Tenía el rostro ligeramente empolvado, marcas de arañazos pero estaba bien, al menos exteriormente. Acarició su mejilla haciendo movimientos sobre ella, intentado despertarla.

-¿Claire… estás bien?- la pelirroja abrió los ojos, encontrando los orbes color verde claro. Sentía su pierna lacerada y posiblemente tendría problemas en su hígado por la posición pero sobrevivieron a la caída.

Y ahí notó lo grave que estaba el rubio, su codo sangraba con insistencia. El rojo color de sangre le recordaba a Rockford, más en concreto, a un prisionero el cual la ayudó a salir. Todo parecía volver a repetirse.

-¿dónde está Leon?- le preguntó pausadamente, intentando ponerse de pie. Adam negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… pero tenemos que encontrarlo. La estructura caerá en cualquier momento- Un sonoro chirrido desvió su atención. Había una criatura frente a ellos, sus rasgos le hicieron querer maldecirse en mil idiomas al reconocerlo. Estaban en problemas.

Y algo le que era solo el principio.

.

.

¡**Hola! volví con el siguiente capítulo en el cual ya van tomando su propio camino. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Claire logrará salir de ahí con Adam? ¿Dónde diablos está Leon? Y ¿quiénes serán los culpables del atentado? Claramente se ve que son varios… joo, tendrán que seguir leyendo xD**

**Capítulo largo… creo que ya me voy adaptando a escribir más n.n**

**Respondiendo los cometarios…**

**Ary, Mire… creo que van a amarme/odiarme por este capítulo, aunque creo que ya se los había dicho xD espero les guste (o no) el sufrimiento físico de Adam jajajajaja**

**ClemMosser... es cierto. Wesker es casi como Kenny, siempre lo matan y reviven xD ojalá te guste este capítulo. Aunque haya más dudad que interacciones jajajajaja.**

**Nelida, amiga Adam es un amor *-* y sobre el virus T... bueno… ya lo hablaremos por Facebook n.n espero te guste maltrato psicológico una vez más xD**

**AdaHetfield6… ¿siempre te dejo con la intriga? Bueno… creo que otra vez lo volví a hacer jajajajaja, sé que esto te gustará como fiel amante del drama n.n**

**MiKu Dixon… espero que a lo largo de mi historia eso no cambie… las cosas se van poniendo peligrosas yeso que estamos en los primeros capítulos ¿te imaginas como serán los siguientes?**

**Alexa Hozuki: Amiga, me alegro que te guste. Prometo trabajar en el SuiKa. Cueste lo que me cueste.**

**SaraKennedy007: No creo poner a Adam como un patán… es muy diferente a todos los hombres de la B.S.A.A, así que no va mucho con su carácter. Espero que te guste así n.n**

**NaruHinaforever… ya verás lo que continúa en el siguiente… vas a amarme/odiarme con el asunto de Claire xD y Ann espero que te guste, te prometo más drama que esto: 3 en el próximo.**

**Creo que eso es todo**

**Capítulo 4: fantasmas (oh sí, ya tienen una idea de lo que sigue con ese título xD)**

**Espero sus comentarios, Críticas y/o amenazas de muerte. Un saludo.**

_Fatty Rose Malfoy…_

.


	4. Fantasmas (parte 1)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama y Adam (aunque suelo prestárselo a las Drama Queens) son de mi propiedad. Queda prohibida la reproducción de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Cicatrices**

_Capítulo 4: Fantasmas. (Parte 1)_

_._

_._

_._

_Hizo una mueca con los labios en gesto de desconfianza. A su lado Adam Benford sonreía abiertamente. Mirando con curiosidad aquel expediente antiguo el cual siempre llevaba consigo. Le costó años encontrarlo entre expedientes resguardados al mundo, en soledad, esperando ser sacado del polvo o desechado entre la basura. Pero nunca lo haría, era su recuerdo._

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Adam?- El rubio amplió la sonrisa, tomando los viejos papeles entre sus manos. Ese sería el primer paso y estaba decidido a cambiarla. Por su estabilidad emocional. No dependía solo de ella, También Chris la necesitaba. _

_-Lo estoy Claire...- abrió la vieja carpeta frunciendo el ceño. Era demasiado antigua, probablemente de los años cercanos al dos mil. Nunca había escuchado algún atentado en esas fechas. –Esto es muy extraño… nunca lo he escuchado es como si fuera un fantasma_

_-Eso es prácticamente lo que es…- volvió a tomar la carpeta estrechándola contra su pecho, escuchando la grieta en su mente quebrarse un poco más pero al fin tenía a alguien que se preocupara por ayudarle y lo agradecía. Merecía una oportunidad, era demasiado bueno. Intentaría alejar lo malo… solo necesitaba enterrar su pasado- El fantasma de mi pasado el cual estoy en proceso de intentar superarlo, después de todo. Los fantasmas no regresan nunca ¿Verdad?_

_-Nunca… tienes mi palabra de que no volverán a atormentarte._

_._

_._

_._

Maldecía una vez más tener a esa arma biológica al frente. Reconocía con claridad a la criatura, su piel verdosa arrugada ya aquel sonido chirriante, misma complexión en los ojos rojos. Habían pasado demasiados años que no veía un ejemplar como esos. Aquella explosión debió haberlos eliminado durante su escape con Chris. Al parecer, estaban volviendo al pasado, cambiando ligeramente. Los ejemplares pasados no eran aptos para el día, solían esperar las noches o eso recordaba mientras esas versiones actuales resistían las luces solares, tenían una altura mayor, lo cual. Volvía todo difícil y complicado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el rubio mirando con asco a la criatura verdosa. No se parecía en nada a cualquier cosa relacionada a los archivos de la base, recordaba haber leído un par de expedientes en el paso y ninguna se parecía pero al parecer Claire lo reconocía. Su semblante rígido lo confirmaba. Tal parecía que aun habían muchas cosas sin contar donde trabajaba. Esperaba en silencio la respuesta de su prometida

-Hunters- respondió lentamente, pensando sus movimientos con cautela. Correr era una acción suicida, los superaban en velocidad. Ambos estaban dañados en partes importantes para hacerlo. La herida su prometido en el riñón lo volvía un blanco fácil de agarre. No durarían mucho tiempo

- Atacan la yugular sin el menor esfuerzo, tienen una gran habilidad en velocidad. Será mejor que acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Claire empuñó su pistola con suavidad, al parecer la criatura aún no los ubicaba con sus sentidos rastreadores, debilidad que agradecía. Les daría un poco de tiempo para planear una estrategia sensata su mirada viajó hasta los pilares caídos del edificio los cuales daban un buen escondite para atacarlos de improviso.-Tengo una idea… prepara tu arma y cuando te diga quiero que corras. El rubio le miró incrédulo ante sus palabras.

-Linda ¿estás usándome de señuelo?- Claire asintió.- Bien. Supongo que no hay otra cosa más que hacer al respecto- suspiró mientras recargó la TMP con rapidez escuchando el gruñido gutural del arma biológica. Sabía que ambos estaban ahí y sin embargo no los detectaba, que lo hiciera lo volvería más arriesgado aunque si lo pensaba, Claire era igual de arriesgada como el Kennedy en ese aspecto. Observó a su prometida deslizarse sigilosamente entre los escombros hasta el concreto sólido, le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole su turno. Suspiró nuevamente saliendo del lugar.

Fue detectado con rapidez, comprobando que la visión no era lo peligroso si no los agudos sentidos rastreadores. El arma biológica corría con rapidez, al parecer la pelirroja sabía lo suficiente sobre ellas así que seguiría y apresuró el paso sintiendo el dolor punzante en el área de la columna dificultando su trayecto. No soportaría mucho tiempo, la herida del riñón estaba fresca y volvería a perder sangre. Sintió un agarre alrededor del cuello. Una larga lengua lo había enroscado, apretando cada vez más lastimando gravemente su tráquea.

Sentía la disminución del oxígeno mientras el dolor se disipaba con rapidez, Escuchó levemente el tirar de un gatillo seguido de un impacto. Sintió su propio cuerpo caer al suelo con brutalidad, raspándose las áreas expuestas de los brazos pero seguía vivo. Tosió un par de veces con fuerza tomándose la garganta. Estaba irritada y le costaba tomar aire.

-Te gusta el peligro- habló una voz al fondo desconocida y se volvió precavidamente encontrando a la mujer que estaban buscando los agentes especiales, Claire corrió recostándose a su lado mientras el B.O.W yacía muerto al otro costado de su cuerpo. Sangraba profusamente. Desprendía un olor a sulfuro.

-De acuerdo… definitivamente somos su blanco principal- intentó ponerse de pie sin éxito. Definitivamente estaba severamente herido. Tal vez también su pulmón estaba dañado pero no debía darle mucha importancia mientras la pelirroja estuviera estable. Claire asintió tomando de su bolso el botiquín que Hunnigan había insistido en ponerle a cada helicóptero. Lo abrió tomando unas vendas, alcohol, antiséptico preparándose para curarlo. Trataba de ignorarla, pero resultaba totalmente imposible y la encaró.

-Tiempo si vernos Redfield- sintió los músculos del cuerpo ponerse rígidos al escucharla mientras la ira se expandía. No había cambiado nada su voz en muchos años pero no estaban ahí para ponerse a pensar en aquello. Apuntó su arma en dirección a esa mujer responsable del daño de su hermano mayor.

Ada miraba con burla el atrevimiento. Al parecer Claire nunca cambiaría sus tácticas contra los enemigos. Siempre tenía a bajar la guardia, se guiaba por los impulsos y los agentes nunca debían hacerlo si querían vivir un días, no estaba ahí para cuidarles las espaldas. A nadie. Aunque no entendía del todo el verdadero motivo de su estancia en España. Por otro lado había comprobado su eficacia con aquellas criaturas nuevas las cuales desconocida en todos los sentidos. No recordaba los ejemplares en las misiones pasadas o expedientes antiguos. Tal vez tendría que indagar más a fondo sobre los motivos de su jefe.

-Puedo decir lo mismo Ada- respondió Claire después de un lapso corto sin dejar de apuntarle.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- apretó el gatillo sutilmente. Dispararía si las cosas toman un tono violento. Nunca se sabían con claridad sus movimientos. Era de tenerle precaución ya que solo ella mató a un pelotón entero sin ayuda. La castaña negó con la cabeza, en clara señal de que no hablaría. Tomó un portafolio que yacía sobre el concreto empolvado, el cual parecía ser de vital importancia para ella y aunque lo odiara tenía que dejarla salirse victoriosa del encuentro. Se lo debía por haberle salvado la vida a su prometido.

-Lo siento… tengo cosas que hacer- Apretó los puños con fuerza. La mujer se estaba burlando de ellos al saber que no dispararían. Hacerlo sería una facilidad para el mundo pero su maldita consciencia le decía otras cosas. Marcus Finnigan estaba en lo cierto cuando habló de sus debilidades como las de Chris. Y era extraño, demasiado para ser una coincidencia. Algo ocultaba ese piloto.

-¿Sabes que Leon está aquí no?- preguntó tajante, observándola fruncir el ceño sutilmente, aclarando sus dudas y deteniendo el andar. Ella no estaba al tanto de la situación. –Nos hizo saltar de un maldito avión… pero lo hemos perdido.- Adam miró el cielo seguido de su reloj. Unas horas más y comenzaría a obscurecer dificultando los movimientos en tierra. No sabían si habrían sobrevivientes esparcidos por esa área, lo más seguro era una respuesta negativa. Solo esperaba que sus píloros de reconocimiento estuvieran bien.

-Claire… Nosotros debemos apresurarnos también- Intervino Adam por primera vez, manteniendo distancia.-Tenemos que encontrar al agente Kennedy y está comenzando a atardecer- La pelirroja asintió mirando el cielo. Odiaba dejar las cosas a medias más era necesario. Tomó a su prometido con fuerza ayudándolo a levantarse mientras se alejaban. No tenían que darle explicaciones, ella sabía a la perfección su verdadero motivo, de eso estaba segura.

Rodearon el edifico. Mientras los muros comenzaban a perder estabilidad al pisarlos. Crujían, anunciando con derrumbarse si no apresuraban el paso. Caminaban en silencio tratando de ignorar lo sucedido. La Ada Wong que se habían encontrado no coincidía al perfil original. Según los datos se buscaba una mujer capaz de aniquilar a sus víctimas sin preguntar y no encajaba, al menos que fingiera para obtener de ellos algo, quizá matarlos más adelante.

Todo se estaba volviendo peligroso. Lo sentía a cada paso que daban. Nuevamente sentía esa molesta sensación de ansiedad. Recorriéndole abrumadoramente el cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente. El sonido del PDA llamó su atención. Lo acomodó entre sus manos mirando el contenido.

"_El agente Kennedy está a una gran distancia de su posición… "_

.

…

Leon abrió los ojos, escuchando los ruidos como ecos, distantes y sentía el dolor extenderse con intensidad en diferentes áreas del cuerpo, algunas más que otras. Su torso sangraba en consecuencia a la caída sobre metal duro, probablemente del helicóptero y no tenía material con lo cual atenderse. Maldecía su pronta decisión de saltar, ahora, sería complicado hasta reponerse a medida indicada. Sobre exponerse podría infectarlos, no quería bajas en ello. Alzó ambos brazos, los pies sintiéndose aliviado al no tener algún hueso roto.

-Te ves terrible guapo- Ada se acercó a pasos seguros rodeando el cuerpo masculino que recién había encontrado después del incidente con Claire Redfield minutos atrás. Portaba una herida protuberante sobre el tórax, podía verlo al notar su camisa azul con rastros de estar desangrándose. Rasguños a lo largo del rostro. Estaba cubierto de polvo. Una imagen perturbadora en ojos ajenos pero muy habituales cada vez que lo veía. Leon seguía con su tendencia a meterse siempre en problemas, lo quisiera o no.

-Siento no estar a tu criterio- habló el rubio con molestia intentando sentarse- Tengo cosas que ver antes de ser cuidadoso con mi aspecto- Soltó un quejido, tocándose la herida del costado. Ada ladeó el rostro sacando su espejo, levantando la tapa superior dejando ver algunas vendas.

-No necesito tu ayuda Ada- Estaba demasiado enfadado con ella para permitirlo, se dejaba ver serena, sin darle importancia a sus acciones liderando Neo Umbrella desde en silencio, y debió seguir así en lugar de volverse a exponer. Ada nunca se mostraba directamente con nadie, lo aprendió al paso de los años. Nunca lograban encontrar un paradero básico a pesar de ser una agencia especializada, en lo personal fueron vagos los intentos para localizarla, si ella quería permanecer anónimamente entonces nunca se esforzaría lo suficiente

-No lo hago por ti, Kennedy- respondió Ada frunciendo el ceño. No le mentía. Lo encontró de casualidad cuando se dirigía al punto de encuentro para su próxima partida. Ya tenía la muestra genética que estaba buscando en España y el que se metiera en su camino parecía ser común, rutinario. – Morirás como un verdadero idiota si les cuentan que tú mismo te lanzaste de un helicóptero- Al ver el semblante sutilmente intrigado del Kennedy sonrió con burla, nunca dejaría su lado ingenuo, así pasaran los años. Le tendió las vendas mientras tomaba su garfio y disparaba hacia el edificio contrario.- Te recomiendo que veas tu regalo guapo… nunca se sabe lo peligroso que es un juego hasta que no hay escapatoria- jaló del gatillo y una maleta en mano, desapareciendo del campo visible, dejándolo con la sensación de molestia.

Tanteó los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta sentir la consistencia dura del chip, lo sacó tomando el celular para introducirlo, encontrando archivos antiguos, una serie de pistas o eso parecía desde otras perspectivas Varias imágenes asemejándose a las imágenes de esculturas talladas en mármol, con forma de ángeles.

-Lo que faltaba… - murmuró con pesadez levantándose su camisa a la vez que desenrollaba las vendas. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, dejar que Ada lo vendara habría evitado un dolor innecesario, sin embargo no estaba seguro de si ese era su motivo, vendó la parte del tórax con dificultad. Una vez terminado se inclinó de costado tomando su PDA, encontrando un mensaje enviado. No recordaba haberlo escrito.

Claire exhaló el aire contendido en sus pulmones al encontrar su objetivo siguiendo como base aquel mensaje enviado. Aunque sabían quién era la personar de haberlo escrito aún encontraba sospechoso los acontecimientos y el saber que ella lo había escrito no aplacaba en nada sus molestias. Encontró a Leon con gruesos vendajes cubriendo su torso, del cual podía verse la gran mancha de sangre sobre su camisa. El rostro magullado pero seguía con vida, solo eso importaba.

Ayudó al Kennedy a ponerse de pie con ayuda de Adam, notando su mal humor y tensión en sus hombros los cuales confirmaban que efectivamente Ada era la responsable de haberlo encontrado primero.

Nuevamente, el sonido del intercomunicador resonaba, anunciando la tan esperada indicación por Ingrid Hunnigan sobre sus futuros avistamientos en las otras compañías señalas.

_-Claire ¿están bien? El equipo de retaguardias nos informó su emboscada_

-Estamos bien Hunnigan- respondió Leon tomando el celular de Claire. Todos escucharon atentamente cómo Ingrid tecleaba con rapidez mientras les ponía en pantalla algunas imágenes.

_-Los del equipo élite lograron derribar al gigante cuando ustedes estaban entrando al territorio, fue una gran ventaja. Como sea, ellos se encargaron de analizar las compañías encargadas en sus respectivos mapas, de los diez puntos clave solo analizaron ocho y por su posición, me imagino que ustedes tomaron esa ruta._

-Es bueno saber que han sobrevivido- murmuró la pelirroja- Y si, Hunnigan. Nos tomamos las dos rutas ya que eran una compañía caída de peligro medio como lo fue Whilpharma, desafortunadamente aún no hemos llegado hasta ellas ¿sabes algo de mi hermano?

_- Perdimos la comunicación con el líder de la B.S.A.A hace seis horas. Los intercomunicadores son especiales por lo cual se hace difícil establecer el contacto pero si ustedes fueron atacados es posible que ellos igual estén de la misma manera… pero necesito decirles algo importante._

-¿qué es, agente Hunnigan?- preguntó Adam uniéndose. Escucharon el fuerte suspirar de Ingrid mientras el intercomunicador cambiaba de posición, seguido de una segunda voz grave, perteneciente a Carlos Oliveira.

-_Según los miembros del equipo especial encontraron rastros de actividad en una compañía perteneciente a Umbrella. Los datos obtenidos dan muestra de contrabando de B.O.W.S en una ciudad al norte de Grecia._

_-_Entonces confirmaremos la teoría viajando a esa ciudad- confirmó el Kennedy caminando varios pasos hacia atrás contemplando el casi ambiente nocturno y arrugó su nariz al sentir el olor a cadáver proveniente de las víctimas muertas dentro de toda esa locura infernal.

Se habían acabado los juegos… era hora de empezar la verdadera acción

-quiero que pasen por nosotros de inmediato Ingrid. No hay tiempo que perder.

.

.

.

.

Tomó con una charola el material a utilizar en dicho proceso, Jeringas especializadas, torundas, guantes y unas ampolletas especiales que servirían de contenedor. Su plan de venganza estaba cada vez más cerca. Miró los papeles que su ayudante le tendía, Las pruebas indicaban una adaptación precisa del virus progenitor en tejido vivo.

El virus se había adaptado a un huésped perfecto. Según escasos datos fue encontrado años atrás siendo Wesker quien lo sometió a pruebas sanguíneas y biológicas intentando desprenderlo de él sin resultado favorecedor. Era de esperarse. Solo las personas dedicadas al campo de criogénico sabían cómo. Tal vez el cerebro de Birkin lo hubiera hecho pero tenía tiempo fallecido junto con su esposa Annette.

Hizo un examen externo del individuo. Hematomas surcaban su rostro pálido y sus cabellos pelirrojos cortos algo delgados pero no era nada por lo cual preocuparse, en sus antiguas pruebas se habían encontrado los mismos resultados pero ninguno tenía comparación a ese cuerpo. Cubrió sus ojos con una venda al verlo removerse señalando que el sedante comenzaba perder efecto. Se colocó sus guantes mientras ordenaba un desalojamiento, necesitaba concentrarse.

Tocó con los dedos la ámpula que contendría su resultado a la vez que introducía la jeringa en su el cuello masculino. Una sustancia diluida bastaría para alborotar a la T- verónica, desprendiéndolo. El cuerpo masculino comenzó a removerse con violencia. Mientras gritaba fuertemente, retumbando en las gruesas partes del laboratorio, los brazos sujetos comenzaron a tornarse rojos sobre las esposas debido al jalar insistentemente. El efecto que esperaba. No habían mutado ni nada parecido. Su piel blanca seguía del mismo tomo y consistencia. Era un total éxito, como todas sus creaciones. La sustancia verde recorría sus venas, podía verse a simple vista los cambios de coloración indicando una separación.

Escuchó pasos acercarse más no le daría importancia. Los pasos se detuvieron dejando ver la figura femenina de hacía horas atrás, cuando se encontraban en las pruebas generales. Portaba en mano un nuevo maletín y nuevamente desconocía el contenido aunque no tenía mucha prioridad, cada quien sabía sus movimientos y no tenía sentido indagar de más.

-Así que esas son las señales de vida del virus… es fascinante- La mujer se acercó contemplando al hombre retorcerse violentamente mientras el virus se desprendía, elevándose sobre las venas haciéndose visible. Gotas de sudor cubrían el cuerpo y los gritos creaban un ambiente tétrico digno de admiración. Había escuchado sobre las personas que lograban una eficacia completa, cosa que Wesker nunca logró. Una de ellas estaba enterrada en la perdida Raccoon City mientras el último estaba trabajando como si nada, dejándose llevar por la sensación de sentirse un dios.

Aferró la maleta entre sus manos. Ahora era su turno de cobrar cuentas con aquellos miserables que al parecer estaban en desventajas, cosa que no dejaría pasar. Eran todos suyos. Los destruirían antes de enterarse.

-Ha llegado la hora de comenzar mi diversión- habló en voz alta haciendo sonreír a su acompañante que le había tendido otra vieja maleta, la cual reconocía. Y sonrió ampliando su mueca sádica. Era increíble que hubieran rescatado su valiosa muestra de la plaga- Escuché que Roma es perfecto para usar el misil.- Rió sádicamente. Estaba deseosa por destruirlo todo.

-Lo será.- Sus ojos azules observaron a la castaña tomar su maleta antigua para salir de la habitación dejándole privacidad y regresó su atención al objetivo anterior, revisando nuevamente los expedientes, el protocolo ameritaba una segunda revisión de ellos a medida que el proceso avanzaba pero el hombre tenía un historial nulo. Había costado trabajo encontrar uno completo desde los inicios del padre en Umbrella. Era un portador perfecto, no cualquier individuo sobreviviría sin alterarse o mutar como los primeros proyectos cuando recién se había interesado en la criogenia, El material genético era impresionante y como persona observadora usaría esa información. Nuevas criaturas poderosas reinarían al mundo como siempre lo habían planeado.

Chequeó su reloj, el tiempo de espera había pasado. Tanteó hasta encontrar una segunda jeringa-Pistola especial. Portaba un calibre grueso mientras estaba envuelta en metales especiales para evitar inconvenientes. Limpió el área con ayuda de las torundas, deslizando suavemente por el pálido cuello masculino Cubrió su boca y rostro con una máscara al igual que la víctima haciéndoles señas a los guardias para despejar el área dejándolos solos. No necesitaba ayuda en su labor. Además, era estúpido dejarlos.

Extraer un virus tenía sus riesgos, comenzando que al desprenderse del portador tendía a soltarse en el ambiente. Las máscaras los resguardarían del contagio biológico. Colocó nuevamente la jeringa en posición agregándole el ámpula. Jaló la punta lentamente observando el líquido color verde comenzar a rellenarse. Contempló con fascinación, ignorando los quejidos dolorosos del pelirrojo. Hacía años que no veía aquel color característico.

Los guardias contemplaron incrédulos la escena. Habían trabajado años tras los mandos de Umbrella y nunca se habían encontrado con una persona capaz de hacer lo que hizo, era incluso mejor que su jefe principal e inclusive Wesker. Solo bastaba esperar la liberación del arma con el nuevo virus que se desarrollaba en Grecia.

Revolvió una vez más su contenido, haciéndolo espeso. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía la sensación que provocaban y William no estaba para frustrar sus planes. Nunca le había parecido al indicado con el virus G cuando lo conoció. Pero era si había sido éxito en destrucción masiva en esos tiempos, a pesar de no ser perfecto, bastaba con tener el nombre de ese científico rubio, aún recordaba a la perfección cuando escuchaba su voz frustrante y las de Annette echando de menos a su hija de algunos meses de nacida, enfocándose en ello. Lo había visto como una amenaza contra sus proyectos, ahora que estaba de vuelta, se encargaría de ello. La reencarnación del T- verónica no tendría comparación. Ya sus aliados se encargarían de esparcir sus virus como acordaron. En cuestión de horas el mundo sufriría...

Se acercó un poco quitándole la máscara, recorriendo con los dedos su rosto. Era suave. Un hombre de altas cualidades masculinas a pesar de ser un proyecto. El experimento sin completar de Albert Wesker. Su futuro adaptador para un proyecto nuevo con los nuevos aliados para destruir a quienes se metieron en su camino, era su turno de arruinarles la vida. Y la familia lo había hecho todo más fácil. Le echó un ojo al monitor de pantalla contemplando la crisálida. Tomó su móvil haciéndole señas con las manos a sus inquilinos para resguardar al joven y ponerlo en condiciones de hidratación mientras tecleaba los números, esperó hasta que contestara la persona principal.

No le terminaba de agradarle en nada.

-El proyecto está listo… preparado para el traslado a Grecia- esperó unos segundos la respuesta en silencio.

La persona rió.

-Perfecto ¿quieres hacer el honor? Tenemos a Claire Redfield donde queríamos.

.

.

.

.

Claire miró su intercomunicador parpadear con fuerza. La llamada no tenía número fijo y era de lo más extraño, Adam a su lado tomó el aparato examinándolo minuciosamente. Rara vez coincidían llamadas extrañas en las líneas debido a las conexiones. Dada la situación suponían que debía ser su hermano mayor intentando tener comunicación.

-Creo que debes contestar… puede que sea Chris- la pelirroja asintió volviendo a tomar entre sus manos el pequeño aparato mientras esperaban a que los miembros del escuadrón llegaran por ellos. Leon por otra parte se mantenía alejado de ellos revisando repetidas veces su celular.

Sentía una sensación demasiado incómoda, algo andaba mal y rogaba al cielo que no fuera su hermano quien estuviera el lío, o Barry, e inclusive Jill. Cualquiera de ellos dañado sería una catástrofe para su hermano. El intercomunicador no dejaba de resonar insistentemente, hasta atraer la atención de Leon quien los miró con el ceño fruncido, irritado.

-Claire Redfield- Respondió, escuchando el silencio. Hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que reía maliciosamente, lo podía sentir.

-Prepárate Redfield…. Lo mejor aún está por venir.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! aquí con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Las cosas definitivamente se están poniendo feas… ¿quién será la persona que quiere ver destruida a la noble Claire Redfield? Espero sus respuestas xD**

**Steve ha sufrido… extraer ese virus sí que le ha de haber dolido hasta el alma: /**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n**

**Respondiendo los comentarios**

**MiKu Dixon: **No importa linda. Valoro que pases a leer esta humilde historia n.n y sí, creo que lo tengo muy sufridos a todos, más al pelirrojo. Ada tendrá más apariciones de ahora en adelante. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**NaruHinaforever: ¡**Amiga! Ya sé pobre Barry. Y aunque esto tiene más sufrimiento espero que te guste. No quieras matarme por la actitud de Leon xD.

**AnneUchiha: **querida espero que este capítulo te agrade aunque ya sé que me reclamarás por hacer sufrir a Ada, tengo varias amenazas jajajajaja

**AdaHetfield6: **me alegra saber que te dejo con la intriga todavía. Tal vez este capítulo no responda alguna de ellos pero le verás más sentido en el siguiente n.n

**Nelida Treschi: **¡Amiga! Cumpliré lo que me habías dicho…. Leon enfurruñado para a la orden y el otro detallito, ya estoy trabajando en ello. Y sobre los capítulos de Desert Rosea mí me gustan así xD espero que este capítulo te guste. Puro drama, como te gusta jajajajaja

**Mire2009: **jajajajaja ¿de verdad? Bueno, en este también van a odiarme/Amarme… nunca les doy un respiro a esos chiquillos ¿qué opinas de la extracción? Y pensar que tuve que ver acerca de ello (y ahora admiro a William Birkin xD) ¿alguna idea del villano?

**Ary Valentine: **_**tal**_ vez tengan su noche de lujuria para aminorar las tensiones xD quien sabe, todo puede suceder n.n y como siempre, Adam irá a tu casita para que lo cures al igual que Mire. Tienen permiso para ello jajajajaja y como Adam aún no se me pierde tendré que meterlo donde no se lo roben xD

**AlexaHozuki: **Linda, espero que este capítulo te guste, tal y como lo pediste, con un poco más Aeon xD.

**Rosa Kennedy: **te prometo que haré un One-Shot de Chris solo para ti, pero tenme paciencia… sabes que él no es del todo mi fuerte xD, por mientras, espero que te guste este capítulo y no quieras matarme por Adam

.

-Al fin- suspiró Claire al reconocer el cuerpo masculino de Leon. Apresuró la caminata hasta llegar a él. Hizo un análisis rápido de su estado comprobando que había sido curado. Unos gruesos vendajes se observaban bajo la ropa, señal de haber sido ayudado a tiempo, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto.

Adam agarró el PDA del Kennedy, estaba lejos de su posición haciendo cada vez visible una segunda persona involucrada y no necesitaba esforzar su cerebro para saber a ciencia cierta quien había sido. No habían hablado con nadie para socorrerlo además de Ada Wong, era misterioso el motivo por el cual lo había ayudado o quizás, por las palabras del hermano de Claire, había mucho por lo cual lo hiciera. Cual fuera, tenían un tiempo extra para descansar antes de enfrentar las compañías señaladas.

-Agente Kennedy… vaya que usted fue el más afectado- habló acercándose, le tendió el PDA mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Claire extendió nuevamente el mapa de la cuidad y tenían un punto bueno al no encontrarse muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Cuatro horas desperdiciadas los volvía una desventaja, pronto sería de noche. Claire había dicho que esas armas biológicas se volvían imparables en horario nocturno.

-No te preocupes por mi estado. Solo apresurémonos- respondió el rubio caminando varios pasos hacia adelante encarando encontrando su objetivo. La antigua compañía se alzaba fervientemente a pesar del tiempo en desuso. Claire fue la primera en tomar posición al frente mientras Adam le cubría.

La primera planta consistía en experimentos básicos. Muestras bajo el microscopio antiguas distribuidas estratégicamente. Archiveros pulcramente ordenados y luz eléctrica estable. Señal de actividad ilegal.

-Parece ser que esto se va a poner interesante.

…

_-Así que tu proyecto fue un éxito… No podía esperar menos de ti- habló una voz al intercomunicador, haciéndole ampliar su sonrisa tornándose sádica._

_-Dudar de mi capacidad es una acción muy estúpida- Respondió con molestia. Nunca había fallado en su campo. Era un prodigio de alto calibre.- ya sabes que yo nunca fallo._

.


	5. Fantasmas (parte II)

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores, únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad. Queda prohibida su reproducción sin consentimiento.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Cicatrices **

_Capítulo 5: Fantasmas (parte 2)_

_._

_._

_._

La habitación que resguardaba al prisionero se encontraba en fase de descontaminación. Según los viejos papeles del pasado la toxicidad en extracción aumentaba un ochenta a noventa por ciento según el virus a tratar. Sabía que el virus T aún formaba parte de Raccoon City a pesar de estar destruida, motivo por el cual se consideraba zona contagiosa, aún pasados los dieciocho años. Recordaba bien cuando recién se interesaba en ello. Su mentor le daba indicaciones específicas sobre los riesgos post extracción y sus antiguos experimentos también sirvieron para lograr un avance. De los miles utilizados para su primer proyecto ninguno lo resistía. Todos mutaban en las creaciones imperfectas, peligrosas. Extrañamente interesantes.

Probar sus experimentos había costado, descubrir las cosas del pasado entorno al bioterrorismo no era la sensación más gratificante del mundo. Aún odiaba a las personadas involucradas en ello pero ya no tenía sentido darle importancia. Después de todo se encontraban muertas, algunas sobrevivientes, cosa que se encargaría de tomar cartas. Ellos habían cometido el peor error y se encargaría de hacerlos sufrir hasta el cansancio, Mancillar sus mentes, acabar con su cordura, ahora que tenía la eficacia completa de su cuerpo.

Fijó sus ojos azules en los contenedores, los cuales eliminaban el proceso contaminante del virus mientras el cuerpo se removía violentamente. Era de esperarse como efecto secundario, su antiguo mentor también lo hizo en las primeras pruebas, de ahí el por qué se descontaminaba. Su portador corría riesgo de infección nuevamente, mutar y sería caso perdido. Lo necesitaba, más en concreto la estructura genética de Steve Burnside para el proyecto encargado por su líder y aunque odiaba tener a alguien ordenando, suponía que le debía. Al menos, lo suficiente para ignorar sus teorías enfermas sobre eliminar a un tal Kennedy, pero eso poco importaba. Su concentración como científico debía centrarse en traer de vuelta, junto con los aliados, personas perfectas para hacer del mundo un infierno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó en voz alta, alertando a los guardias encargados del cuidado. Un hombre alto llegó hasta su posición tendiéndole los archivos de progreso; los analizó detenidamente. Hacía muchos años que no tomaba campo en su profesión, si querían tenían que seguir su ritmo de trabajo. Después de todo ellos también se encontraban en las mismas capacidades. Los papeles indicaban que faltaban pocas horas para el proceso completo de desintoxicación. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

Tecleó nuevamente el intercomunicador, marcando los números anteriores. Ya habían dado la orden de eliminación hacia Claire Redfield, y solo había bastado enviar al arma biológica especializada para ello. Lo reconocería, haciendo que los fantasmas del pasado volvieran. Se encargaría de hacérselos recordar.

-¿Cómo va la descontaminación?- preguntó una voz al fondo, odiaba el timbre de superioridad. Según tenía entendido todos sus aliados eran científicos

.-Así que tu proyecto de verdad fue un éxito… no podía esperar menos de ti- apretó el puño izquierdo con fuerza. Estaba claro que era mejor. Habían buscado su ayuda para ello. Amplió su sonrisa tornándose sádica, haciendo retroceder al joven que seguía tendiéndole los archivos.

-Dudar de mi capacidad una acción muy estúpida- respondió con molestia, acomodándose el cabello. Nunca había cometido errores, quizá el único era culpa de su mentor, nunca lo reconocería como suyo- Sabes que yo nunca fallo…

-Lo sé. Ninguno es de baja importancia. Por eso los tengo reunidos…. Necesito que tus hombres vayan buscar la muestra del anticuerpo del virus G- parpadeó asimilando las palabras, no recordaba con claridad haber escuchado anticuerpos del virus G. dudaba que William hubiera hecho uno. Algo había oculto en todo eso, tal vez debía ser un cuerpo humano.

-De acuerdo, enviaré a mis hombres a Roma en su búsqueda… ¿qué porta el anticuerpo del virus G?- preguntó toscamente, poco importaba. Escucho reír a su aliado.

-Nadie más que Sherry Birkin

Abrió levemente los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Recordaba bien a Sherry Birkin a pesar de conocerla con pocos meses, durante una revisión de la compañía. Mientras William desarrollaba los embriones del virus G, al parecer si había cumplido su meta de introducirle una muestra a su primogénita. Debía admitir que eso era admirable, aunque lo odiara. Era un ser sin compasión.

-Será interesante ver cómo se ha adaptado.- no le mentía. Tenía una insana curiosidad con experimentar el anticuerpo de su antiguo compañero de trabajo. Dudaba que lo hiciera, no estaba en su plano. Sería proyecto del segundo aliado y su concentración debía estar dañada a la traductora internacional.

-Lo será… yo me encargaré de eso… esa tal Birkin nos llevará a mi objetivo principal- colgó con rapidez, ignorando al aliado, la alarma resonando insistentemente. El tiempo de purificación había terminado totalmente, se acercó, observando nuevamente a su víctima tirada sobre el frio suelo, jadeando agitadamente. Definitivamente Claire Redfield no esperaría algo como eso. El dolor que experimentaría sería la paga perfecta para su error.

Estaba deseando verlo.

-Es hora de ver como progresa Claire Redfield… veremos hasta dónde eres capaz de soportar antes de darle una grata sorpresa

.

.

-¿Claire?- preguntó Adam con cautela. Su prometida se había silenciado, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, en señal de sorpresa. Quien fuera el responsable de esa llamada había logrado perturbarla. Lo notaba a simple vista y no le agradaba nada.

Intentaba prestar a tención. Las palabras de Adam sonaban lejanas. Solo podía prestar atención. No reconocía esa voz femenina, en sus años trabajando para el bioterrorismo jamás la había escuchado. Al parecer algo tenía que ver con su persona y no podía dejarlo pasar. Adam estaba ahí, tenía que serenarse hasta descubrir el paradero de esa voz, quizá Hunnigan lograba rastrearla.

Solo se concentraría en su misión. Se volvió encarando el semblante confundido del rubio. La herida del costado aún seguía abierta, su rostro mantenía cortes a lo largo del rostro, todo por su culpa. No merecía eso. Maldecía por primera vez a Chris por haberlos enviado en esa extraña misión pero era su hermano. No podía molestarse. Los motivos que tuviera para incluirlos debían ser muy fuertes y solo le quedaba la opción de apoyarlo. Adam lo entendería.

-No es nada, querido- susurró pausadamente, acariciando los rubios cabellos cortos. Quería creer que fuera cierto aunque la sensación de incertidumbre se colaba, martilleando sus sentidos.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué los tenía como blancos?

Leon miró su celular nuevamente. Las imágenes de los ángeles tallados en mármol debían ser antiguas, no entendía del todo por qué Ada le habría dado un chip con imágenes viejas sobre cultura mitológica. El sonido del concreto llamó su atención demasiado tarde. El concreto comenzó a cuartearse, derrumbando los cimientos, arrastrándolos al fondo sin piedad, lastimando sus cuerpos

Cayó con velocidad. Lo sentía. El impacto cada vez sería inminente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo los escombros clavarse en su cuerpo, perforándolo, haciéndolo desangrar. Impactó contra el suelo metálico con violencia, escuchando como sus huesos tronaban. El dolor se extendió rápidamente, de manera punzante. Se alzó levente, intentando levantarse, sin éxito. Veía nublado y la obscuridad se cernía en consecuencia al dolor de su columna.

Todo estaba acabado. De la manera más tonta.

.

Ada miró con atención los pilares del edificio mayor de España derrumbarse sonoramente, haciendo gruñir a las criaturas biológicas bajo este. El ácido al fin había logrado derribar los cimientos de la estructura, para ser criaturas simples tenían una gran habilidad, o un mejor manejo de sus armas. Las formas de sapos gigantes eran asquerosas, su complexión le hacía pensar que debían ser antiguas, no actuales. Los científicos para los cuales había trabajado se centraban en gente humana, cuerpos vivos esperando ser tratados como basura. Quien hubiera experimentado con animales sería sin duda despiadado, aunque no le daría mucha importancia. Solo era un fastidio de humano que intentaba aparentar ser un dios. Solo estaba en España por la muestra genética de su jefe e investigaría un poco más sobre esas criaturas, solo eso. Una figura cayó al suelo, impactando sin vacilación al suelo y lo reconoció con rapidez. Conocía pocos hombres usando chaquetas de cuero.

Posó su atención al cuerpo masculino que yacía sobre el frio piso desangrándose. Hacía solo unas horas que había dejado al Kennedy. Nuevamente se había metido en problemas. Tenía los ojos cerrados por la inconsciencia. El pie doblado hacia el costado. Le dolería horrores al despertar. Caminó hasta el cuerpo, arrodillándose, examinándolo con la vista.

-Guapo, llegas a ser fastidioso- sacó las gasas del maquillaje acomodando el cuerpo masculino en posición idónea, contra una piedra para su cabeza. Evitaría un daño profundo por contusión en esa forma. Regresó su atención en los puntos sangrantes del torso, suponía que la antigua herida estuviera abierta y acomodó el hueso salido de la pierna.

Nunca ayudaba, a nadie. Sin embargo Leon era importante para el éxito de su misión, siempre salía fresco de situaciones como aquella y esperaba que pudiera digerir lo que se avecinaba. Faltaba poco para ello, pero no era momentos para pensamientos tontos, debía concentrarse en parar el sangrado de las partes expuestas, de lo contario esos animales volverían. Parecía tener reflejos rastreadores. Una vez ahí sin nadie alrededor, sería un blanco fácil de agarre.

Levantó su camisa exponiendo su torso, encontrando una gran herida al costado de su espalda la cual parecía haber cicatrizado. Más adelante, se encontraba su objetivo, vendó improvisadamente al no tener material adecuando, solo eso bastaría para mantenerlo estable o lejos de una infección.

Miró hacia el cielo. La obscuridad comenzaba a enmarcar el terreno haciendo difícil la visión. Maldecía su improvisto, Leon, principalmente. Claire Redfield no aparecía y lo prefería así. Estaba de mal humor para lidiar con los problemas sentimentales que esa mujer le reclamaba. Si su hermano quería meterse en un fondo amargo de sufrimiento era su problema.

Sonrió de lado. Al fin había logrado vendar las áreas expuestas del agente. Solo quedaba esperar su despertar. Miró de soslayo, varias criaturas se acercaban. Amplió la sonrisa y recargo su arma.

-Oh bien… al menos habrá con qué divertirse mientras tanto.

…

Sentía un dolor extenderse de manera profunda, proviniendo particularmente de las piernas y el riñón. Al parecer la improvisada caída le había dañado más esa parte de su espalda, sentía la sangre extenderse por ella. Estaba vivo, solo eso tenía que darle importancia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Ardían. Se removió los escombros que lastimaban su visión intentado enfocar una imagen precisa del entorno.

Todo estaba a obscuras.

Divisó el cuerpo de Claire con dificultad entre las sombras y se arrastró hasta llegar a su posición, sintiendo el dolor punzar con más fuerza.

-¿Claire?- sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo- Despierta linda…

Escuchó a Claire jadear en respuesta. Haciéndolo respirar con tranquilidad. Al menos tenían una oportunidad más de vida. Ahora entendía bien cuando Chris les decía sobre esa línea delgada entre vivir o morir. Nunca tenían oportunidades para tomarse un descanso, plantear una estrategia decente en todo eso. El hermano de Claire debía tener voluntad para hacerlo, sin importarle torturarse así mismo, o al escuadrón completo.

El dolor era el orientador, destructor. Lo confirmaba con más seguridad. Y no dejaría que Claire se perdiera nuevamente en él. No ahora. No cuando su matrimonio estaba cerca. La haría merecer su felicidad.

Primero tenían que salir de ahí. Había perdido el arma. Los PDA les ayudarían a salir cuando llegaran los refuerzos élites. Esperarían, hasta su llegada. Hunnigan los estaría localizando. Si Leon le tenía confianza entonces igual la tendría. Solo esperaba no equivocarse, hacerlo sería un error de gravedad y Claire no estaba para errores sin sentido por su parte. Estaba dañada, no sería quien abriera la grieta de su mente. Su deber era cuidarla. Se lo había prometido a Chris

Y lo haría. Aunque tuviera que arriesgarse el cuello para ello. Después de todo, al terminar aquella pesadilla se casarían. No habría más temores después.

-¿estás bien Adam?- aspiró aire con fuerza, observando al rubio sonreír forzadamente. Estaba claro que nada estaba bien en esa parte de España. Los seguían impactando sin piedad. Era un asunto dedicado para su muerte, todo lo habían planeado. Los había separado apropósito.

Rogaba que Chris estuviera bien. Él necesitaba mayor atención.

-tenemos que movilizarnos… tal vez investigar en una compañía más de este lugar o quizás…- calló. No debía sugerir algo de esa magnitud, si su hermano estuviera le reclamaría sus acciones, inclusive Jill se enfadaría. Eran agentes experimentados, lo que propondría los arruinaría, a todos. Adam frunció el ceño con molestia, Claire lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

-Linda… huir no está demás. Sin embargo tal vez deberíamos tomarlo como una opción, estamos muy heridos para continuar y no hay indicios de encontrar al agente Kennedy pronto. Solo nos queda investigar una compañía, creo que con eso será suficiente para tu hermano.- no lo sería, pero al menos tendrían una base sólida para recuperarse adecuadamente. Los escuadrones ya estaban colocados en sus respectivos destinos, ya no habría nada más que hacer hasta un nuevo aviso por parte de Hunnigan. Observó a la pelirroja asentir. Se encontraba como la recordaba al recién ingresar, estaba derrumbándose lentamente ante sus ojos.

-¿Escuchas eso?- negó con la cabeza, agudizando el oído hasta lograr escuchar murmullos no muy lejos de su posición. Alzó la cabeza de los escombros encontrando el ambiente a obscuras, pero divisaba las sombras que los alertaban, no estaban solos. Le hizo una seña con la mano, invitándole a husmear, reconociendo las voces casi al instante.

-Está con esa mujer Adam- gruñó Claire apretando los puños con fuerza. Odiaba la situación que atravesaban. Tenían que encararlos de una maldita vez y sintió la mano masculina cálida posarse en su hombro. Al parecer sus ansias de matarla tendrían que esperar.- De acuerdo querido. Veremos que tanto hacen pero te advierto, no resistiré mucho tiempo.

…

Ingrid Hunnigan tecleaba con rapidez. Las comunicaciones se perdían en un rango demasiado alto para ser una coincidencia; Chris Redfield dejó de administrar información nueve horas atrás, durante el trayecto hacia Roma y Leon Kennedy tenía unas cinco horas. A su lado Carlos Oliveira intenta buscar el motivo por el cual los artefactos estuvieran fallando. La señal seguía intacta, no debía haber interferencias si seguía activa.

¿Cómo diablos se habían perdido?

-¿Interrumpo algo agentes?- Carlos giró encontrando la sonrisa socarrona del especialista en aeronáutica del D.S.O, Marcus Whitlock recién se instalaba en las filas de la organización. Era sospechoso.

-No capitán Whitlock- Ingrid asintió. Ambos observaron el semblante del rubio. Parecía disfrutar su problema. Había algo extraño en ese piloto. Debían investigar para estar seguros.

-De acuerdo. Iré al cuartel principal, avísenme del progreso- frunció el entrecejo. No estaban obligados para recibir órdenes sin embargo lo harían, al menos hasta obtener más información del nuevo aspirante del cuartel

-Ese tipo no me da buena impresión Carlos… algo está ocultando y es nuestro deber indagar antes de que sea demasiado tarde- nunca en sus años trabajando para el D.S.O había dudado. Quienes los ayudaban contra el bioterrorismo eran personas confiables, experimentadas y aquella entrada hecha con rapidez le dejaba una sensación asfixiante. Una que no debían dejar pasar

Estaba el hecho de más, de que incluir a Sherry Birkin al convoy miliar no dejaba buena espina.

.

.

Disparó una vez más, acabando al instante con la B.O.W, tenía alrededor seis criaturas muertas desprendiendo olor a sulfuro. Estaban preparadas para causar daño inclusive sin vida alguna, lo cual le hacía muchas teorías sobre quien estaba manejando los hilos en España, los científicos de generación eran basura comparado al material especializado en esas criaturas.

El rubio se removió incómodo, le dolía fuertemente la espalda y una pierna con más intensidad. Tenía una fuerte cefalea producto del golpe al caer. Seguía respirando, aún si eso significaba el doler de sus costillas. Era un indicio de vida. Tanteó los puntos dolorosos del torso encontrando vengas gruesas surcar abarcando el bajo vientre hasta la cadera, por debajo del pantalón. Se inclinó levemente.

-No recomiendo que lo hagas, señor Kennedy- Gruñó al reconocer la voz pausada. Se odiada por imbécil. Otra vez estaba en una situación de tensión.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda Ada- habló, sintiendo escocer su garganta. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, con ella también. Debía haber permanecido en el anonimato unos años más. Habría bastado para despejar las dudas de la policía. Su vida se encontraría tranquila.

-Te he dicho que no lo hago por ti, maldición- No mentía. Nueva mente se había metido en su camino cuando se marchaba del lugar. No estaba entre sus planes encontrarlo semi inconsciente, era idiota si creía que todo giraba alrededor de él. El Leon Kennedy que tenía en frente tendía a irritarle demasiado. Nadie le decía que hacer, en primer lugar. Y la estaba dominando por el poderío, se equivocaba de persona. Le ganaría sin mucho esfuerzo.

Leon seguía siendo inocente.

El rubio respiró profundamente. Necesitaba aplacar su furia, golpear algo o salir de ahí. Ada seguía con la maldita maleta en manos, señal de que seguía nuevamente vagando por España esparciendo aquel virus que desconocía. No recordaba esas criaturas, tenían algún parecido a Raccoon City y todo apuntaba le apuntada. Las pruebas de Marcus sobre quien había atacado, su maleta, la estancia en España, su teoría anterior con las plagas…

Y no quería pensar hondo. Roma estaba en manos de una plaga y Ada era la única que tenía conocimiento de ellas. No quería verla, al parecer tampoco quería verlo. Se sentía estúpido.

El destino era un maldito.

-Agente Kennedy, parece que se ha quedado sin habla- la castaña amplió su sonrisa maliciosa. Si no llegaba a tiempo tendría que entretenerse con algo hasta la llegada del helicóptero y los ojos inyectados en furia de Leon le hadan una idea de cómo lo haría.-Parece que los años no te han cambiado…

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti-Gruñó, inclinándose hacia adelante. Aún estaba la sensación punzante en su columna, le costaba respirar. Si Ada quería verlo sumamente cabreado lo estaba consiguiendo, era inevitable. La situación que atravesaban no era la sensación más gratificante del mundo, su deber era atraparla.

Tenía que hacerlo.

La vio tomar asiento al costado, tirando el arma de calibre básico. Sintió cómo el ambiente se tensaba. El único sonido proveía de los gruñidos guturales en direcciones imprescindibles aunque no era de importancia. Ya habían pasado más de siete horas sin comunicación con Hunnigan, Claire y prometido seguían desaparecidos. Al parecer tendrían que abortar la misión, aunque lo odiara sonaba una mejor opción mientras recuperaban sus fuerzas e investigaban más en los archivos de ambas organizaciones. Planear estrategias era significado de mejor éxito.

-Guapo, estás tenso.- murmuró con molestia al sentir su móvil vibrar. El helicóptero ya estaba en posición. Tomó su maleta mirando el rostro tenso del agente. Leon seguía herido pero eso ya era problema de él. El rubio acortó la distancia de golpe.

Besó sus labios con brusquedad, deslizando los dedos en el área del rostro, enmarcándolo fuertemente. Todo era calor, odio. Mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar y lamió la herida, sintiendo el sabor metálico.

Se odió un poco más. Nuevamente estaba cayendo. No era la primera vez que besaba sus labios violentamente. Ada siempre se encargaba de hacerle sentir dolor en muchas formas y era su forma de pagarle. Nunca se esforzaría lo suficiente para encontrarla, y no lo haría. Aunque ella regresara siempre de manera inesperada. Siempre de culpable en todo.

Sintió el cuerpo femenino encima de él. El calor de este desprenderse, atosigándolo. Por más que lo evadiera, el jodido destino parecía ser muy maldito, como siempre lo suponía desde Raccoon City

.

-¿Qué demonios?- sentía sus mejillas arderle en rabia mientras apretaba una mano masculina adolorida. Su grito los alertó pero poca importancia tenía, no estaba interesante que le dirían o reclamaran solo el interés de matarlos lentamente le carcomía su sistema. Nunca se hubiera imaginado la interacción entre ellos después de lo sucedido en aquel infierno provocado por el Virus G donde la conocieron. Sentía la mano de su prometido incrustarse sobre la suya intentado controlarla pero estaba enfadada. .- Con un demonio Leon…

-Creo que debemos dejarlos Claire- sugirió Adam. Desde su posición tenía acceso a los cuellos tensos de ellos. Encontraba de cierta manera cómica la situación. Claire nunca perdía los estribos ante nada. Los hermanos Redfield definitivamente querían verla fuera de su vista o del mismo plano existencial y verla cabrearse por algo sin importancia alguna. Lo divertido era, que había atrapado al gran Leon Kennedy en una situación indecorosa.

-Al fin- suspiró Claire con irritación al verlos separarse. Apresuró la caminata lo más rápido que su pierna herida podía hasta llegar a él. Hizo un análisis rápido de su estado comprobando que nuevamente lo habrían curado. Unos gruesos vendajes surcaban bajo la ropa hasta el pantalón. Se giró para verlos divisando aquella sonrisa de suficiencia. La ignoraría, aunque su cuerpo irradiara tensión.

Adam agarró el PDA del Kennedy, estaba muy lejos. Haciendo cada vez más y no tenía que esforzar su cerebro para saber a ciencias quien era, aún menos cuando la verdadera prueba permanecía sin marcharse prontamente. Por otro lado, no habían hablado con nadie más para posiblemente socorrerlo además que Ada Wong, era dudoso y misterioso el motivo por el cual lo ayudaba sin contar los besos incómodos que presenciaron minutos antes. Ahora entendía un ´poco las palabras de Chris Redfield en Italia.

Y por eso Leon no objetaba nada durante ese incidente o cual fuera el verdadero motivo, estaba seguro que Ada Wong tendría mayor influencia de lo que intuía. Se acercó hasta ellos, tendiéndole la mano.

-Agente Kennedy… vaya que usted fue el más afectado- habló, intentando apaciguar el ambiente que amenazaba en la zona del cuello. Le tendió el PDA mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Claire extendió nuevamente el mapa del lugar buscando su linterna entre sus bolsillos y tenían un punto bueno. Cuatro horas desperdiciadas los dejaban en desventaja, los gruñidos al fondo se los recordaban con insistencia y recordaba haber escuchado algo de Claire mencionando las habilidades nocturnas de aquellos Hunters en horario nocturno

-No te preocupes por mi estado. Solo apresurémonos- respondió el rubio encendiendo la pequeña linterna, iluminó el camino, hallando con su visión lo que estaban esperando. Frente a ellos, la compañía Tricell se alzaba fervientemente. Las paredes antiguas mostrando el poderío al mundo moderno inclusive fuera de uso. La pelirroja tomó posición seguido del rubio agente, mientras Adam les cubría las espaldas.

Revisaron la primera planta, sin encontrar nada importante. Muestras bajo el microscopio antiguas distribuidas estratégicamente. Archiveros pulcramente ordenados y curiosamente luz eléctrica estable. Señal de actividad ilegal.

Esto era lo que estaban buscando.

-Esto va a ser interesante, debemos revisar una de las plantas. Yo iré a la segunda planta- los prometidos asintieron desviándose del camino. Bordeó la frágil escalera metálica encontrando con éxito una sala de experimentos de alto riesgo y abrió sin miramientos,

Una habitación blanca, ligeros toques azules hacían del área del control un lugar de para tomar precauciones. Hunnigan lo mencionaba repetidas veces a lo largo del tiempo y ahora era su turno de indagar a fondo sobre eso. Analizó los cristales rotos, el polvo cubriendo los antiguos papeles. Se acercó hasta los archiveros antiguos revisando cada expediente e información tallada sobre el papel. Sintió los ojos irritarse al leer el contenido. Parecía estar viendo Raccoon City en sus propios ojos.

Había una pista. Y Hunnigan tendría que echarle un ojo así que volverían a Italia, quisiera Chris Redfield o no.

Al parecer, los fantasmas del pasado nunca morían. Tenían que hacer algo. Hablaría con sus compañeros de misión, no había tempo para perder

…

_Capsulas variantes (4) capsulas generales (8). Contenedores (19) AS08050312…. Se autoriza los envíos hacia la cuidad de China para las averiguaciones previas. El jefe ha indicado un nuevo proyecto. Su motivo es desconocido, últimamente la compañía se mantiene estable a pesar estar pendiendo de un hilo desde lo sucedido con los rumores sobre esta empresa, yo empiezo a creer lo que dicen esos agentes… ciertamente, tengo miedo._

…

_Los han enviado. Las cápsulas contenedoras fueron envidadas con un mayor éxito de lo previsto, mis compañeros y yo fuimos inducidos a una seria de actividades, nos han dicho de que serían para la mejora del personal pero debe de haber algo oculto, no hemos comentado nada. Nos tienen bajo amenaza. Han traído un algo que ha puesto feliz al líder. Sabrá dios que es… solo esperamos que no sea algo dañino. Mi esposa no puede saberlo._

…

_Ahora los contenedores generales se encuentran en proceso de envío ¿para qué querrían unos materiales tan impresionantes? Esta compañía algo trama. Hoy nos han inyectado un extraño líquido color verde, nos han extraído muestras sanguíneas con el pretexto de conservar la salud del personal, tal vez ahora nos valoren y nos den el reconocimiento por trabajar en esta empresa. Ha llegado una persona nueva al lugar y debo reconocer que son los ojos azules más terribles que he visto en mi vida. Te prometen tortura en muchas formas._

_Siento cómo algo fluye algo por mi torrente sanguíneo, es extraño. Quizás fueran ideas paranoicas sobre el nuevo visitante. Nunca en mi vida lo he visto… pero al parecer el líder parece conocerlo bien._

_Tengo que descansar, me duele demasiado el cuerpo y me cuesta respirar. Han sido muchos cambios hasta ahora. Dormiré un rato, despertaré y después iré con mi bella esposa a casa…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¡Hola! aquí con el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Quiero aclarar algo, los fantasmas del pasado en si no se refieren a los personajes, si no las acciones actuales que los resurgen ¿un juego mental? Tal vez. **

**¿Qué opinan del diario en los archivos antiguos? Será una pieza clave, así que analicen muy bien xD es la primera vez que manejo la primera persona en una historia, así que espero hacerlo bien.**

**Dejando eso a un lado… ¡Un momento Aeon! Dedicado para Nelida Treschi.**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**RoxaneUchiha, Gotasdelluvia, Rosa Kennedy y AlexaHozuki: **aquí está lo prometido. Después de las amenazas de muerte al fin he logrado terminarlo y Rosa, ya casi está listo reconstrucción, pido tiempo. Espero que este capítulo les guste n.n

**MiKu Dixon: **¡Amiga! Claro que no quiero matarte, al contrario. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia y no quiero que mueras, por lo cual me he apresurado a continuar jajaja ojalá sea a tus expectativas.

**Ary Valentine:** Espía maldita codiciosa… me mataste con eso Ary xD. Ya sabes que tengo el fetiche de exponer a Adam jajajajaja. Yo sí creo que se vaya al infierno por Claire, ya lo verás más adelante. Por otro lado, no me había dado cuanta del momento Aeon parecido al de Raccoon xD, espero que te guste este capítulo. Quiero las pistas de quien maneja los hilos amigas n.n

**AdaHetfield6:** espero seguir teniéndote pegada a esta historia. Este momento Aeon también va para ti n.n

**CMosser: **Yo también quiero uno como esos, le caben de todo. Hasta balas especiales (como en RE2)

Y no te diré, eso arruinaría la sorpresa. (Soy malvada. Lo sé jajajajaja) he dado varias pistas en este capítulo. Espero tus conclusiones xD

**Nelida Treschi:** Amiga, he cumplido. Un Aeon rudo y un Leon malhumorado. Espero que te guste y no odies a Claire por interrumpir su apasionante beso jajajajaja pobre Adam, creo que quedará traumatizado por ello.

**Ahora bien… ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas, amenazas de muerte**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy **

**.**

**.**

_Adelanto capítulo seis_

_-No puede ser- bramó con furia, sintiendo los ojos escocer. Nada de lo que estaba sugiriendo tenía sentido. Debía ser una broma, tenía que serlo- Por favor… dime que no es cierto… Leon…_

_-Siempre hay se pierde en este camino Claire- murmuró al viento.- Aunque nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos… no hay nada más que hacer._

_-Pude hacer algo… salvarlo…_

_-No tiene sentido pensarlo ahora_

…

_-¿qué harás ahora?- preguntó con fastidio. No le agrada el exceso de multitud en su área de laboratorio avanzado., tampoco quería a nadie más experimentar con aquel proyecto sin completar de Wesker. No lo permitiría._

_-Dejaremos por un tiempo que descansen sus mentes- sonrió la persona al fondo.- Tengo entendido que nuestro segundo aliado se encargará del proyecto G., solo nos queda a nosotros la experimentación criogénica… necesitamos el ADN de la persona más poderosa para lograrlo y de eso, te encargarás tú._

…

_Adam miró a su prometida. Sus ojos inflamados en señal de haber estado llorando varias horas. Tal vez, ya era hora de hacer aquella plática que Claire tanto había evitado._

…

_-Pero…_

_-No._

_-¿quién eres?_

_-Eso no tiene importancia._

_-¿qué quieres de mí? Maldición ¡Dime!_

_- Tu mente, tus memorias…. Quiero convertirte en mi arma de matar. Y nadie me lo ha a impedir, solo eres un proyecto._

…

_-Voy a decirle_

_-No te atreverás_

_- lo haré Leon… Chris tiene que enterarse de los trayecto de esa mujer quieras o no. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo _


	6. Violentos arrebatos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía. Queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento.**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Cicatrices**

_Capítulo 6: Violentos Arrebatos._

_-¿Me dirás que es esa carpeta que tanto cuidas?- negó con la cabeza depositando el viejo archivo dentro del cajón y contemplo lo orbes verdosos claro mirarle confundidos. Se sentía miserable. No quería ocultarle algo tan grande como eso._

_-No lo creo querido-se apoyó en el pecho masculino sintiendo su rostro arder. Hacía tiempo que no decía esas palabras afectuosas y él estaba regresándole la energía para mantenerse al margen antes de lo sucedido. No le diría nunca.- Solo es algo que me ha marcado demasiado pero lo estoy intentando olvidar._

_-La cicatriz de tu pasado ¿No?- Adam acarició el rojo cabello.- Imagino que es difícil lidiar con todo eso, sobre todo lo relacionado a tu hermano mayor._

_-Mi hermano está quebrado, roto, vació aunque tal vez llegue a recobrarse, al menos eso dicen Barry, creo en él y en Jill para hacerlo.- Adam asintió armándose de valor._

_-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?- la pelirroja lo miró con incredulidad y suspiró- ¿qué tienes tú de dañada… ¿puedo reconstruirte Claire?_

_-No lo sé Adam…. No estoy rota… solo tengo heridas. Unas heridas profundas que me ha deteriorado bastante… y se volverán cicatrices, que parecerán cerradas pero algún día, volverán abrirse de la manera más dolorosa._

.

.

.

Las altas temperaturas del laboratorio creaban un ambiente perfecto. La conservación del virus era primordial en sus etapas tempranas después del proceso de extracción y usar el efecto criogénico no sería fácil para otros. Pocas personas tenían potencial digno de su profesión. William Birkin había sido uno de los ellos junto con su mentor.

Y regresarlo al mundo con su nuevo proyecto sería fascinante.

Caminó hasta el escritorio de madera releyendo los reportes de su víctima. Su mentor le había enseñado sobre las pruebas post- extracción y su importancia. El cuerpo debía permanecer en un constante monitoreo, sin un agente recorriendo su sistema corría riesgo de enfermarse, morir, en el menor tiempo establecido y no estaba permitido fallar. Claire Redfield aún debía pagar su error, no descansaría hasta lograr terminar el virus A.

Fijó sus orbes azules en el cuerpo de su víctima. Los moretones se marcaban sutilmente en consecuencia al grillete en manos, el cabello desordenado hasta medio rostro hacía del hombre un ejemplar distintivo, conservaba el rostro joven, producto del virus; como la Birkin menor. El T-Verónica sería imparable sin tenerle un papel importante. Servía de base para una nueva creación, un nuevo material y Grecia era perfecto para el virus A.

-Veo que te llama la atención ese hombre proyecto- Susurró una voz al fondo acercándose. El hombre joven bajo la máscara le tendió el historial de Steve Burnside en fases de experimentación. Wesker, al igual que William, detallaban de manera perfecta sobre el papel en sus investigaciones. Los datos posteriores indicaban el éxito de reparación, tejidos regenerándose de manera rápida imitando al virus G en ochenta por ciento. El virus, fuera del cuerpo se mantenía estable. Su color verde seguía consistente, no daría problema alguno mientras la cámara criogénica se mantuviera hasta su traslado a la cuidad establecida. Lo primordial yacía sobre la cantidad de toxicidad que sería añadida a partir él. Poca importancia tenían los aliados, era su proyecto, nadie más debía involucrarse. Su venganza personal hacia los Redfield, más en concreto, Claire Redfield.

-No debería importarte- Cuestionó enarcando una ceja. – El monitoreo es esencial, entrará en proceso definitivo.- El hombre abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. El científico encargado debía estar enfermo para exponer a un hombre vivo, consciente a un proceso terrible de criogenia. Estaba loco. Y sus súbitos se encontraban de la misma manera, debía ser realmente importante en dicho proyecto. Se alejó unos pasos dejándole espacio. Observando sin parpadear las tres filas con cápsulas contenedoras. Todas yacían un cuerpo dentro.

-El líder ha indicado que debe terminar su proyecto antes de partir… además, la B.O.W ha entrado en el terreno indicado en España, es solo cuestión de esperar los resultados y una cosa más… nuestro científico no ha dado informes de regreso… parece ser que sigue en España

-Ese idiota- murmuró con irritación, arrojando algunos papeles al suelo. Giró el cuerpo clavando los orbes azules en la última capsula. Donde entraría su víctima para el experimento.

Sonrió torcidamente.

-Pronto estarás listo Burnside, y ella no hará nada para impedirlo.

.

.

.

.

Entrecerró examinando la información recién obtenida. Según los archivos antiguos se había transferido una cantidad grande en cápsulas contenedores a la compañía Tricell en los años posteriores. No tenía conocimiento exacto en material científico por lo tanto desconocía las verdaderas funciones de dichos artefactos. Hunnigan tendría que darle información inmediata si querían reunir datos. Sacó su intercomunicador tecleando con rapidez, esperando.

-¡Leon!- Ingrid suspiró sonoramente- Me alegro que hayas logrado contactar la comunicación. Los perdimos por un lapso de tiempo ¿quieres informarme la situación?

-Parece ser que alguien hizo negocios sucios cuando me encontraba de vacaciones Hunnigan- La castaña lo miró confundido tras el intercomunicador y tecleó con rapidez.

-Pero Leon. No te has tomado unas verdaderas vacaciones desde el dos mil nueve ¿No te parece ilógico algo como eso?- El rubio asintió.

-Lo es. Estos papeles datan de ese año Hunnigan y quiero que investigues algo acerca de ello mientras volvemos a Roma.- ordenó colgando. No necesitaba escuchar los reclamos de Ingrid sobre su falta de tacto. Demasiado tenía con el problema relacionado hacia Ada. Claire no dejaría pasarlo fácil mente aunque confiaba en el raciocinio de su prometido para tranquilizarla.

-No puedo creer que lo hizo Adam- gruñó Claire apretando las ampolletas de origen desconocido. Poca importancia tenía pero tenía que serenarse e intentar recomponer su postura. Estaba siendo tonta, infantil, cuando creía ya haber perdido esos rasgos. Leon no merecía ser manipulado por esa mujer. Ada Wong le había causado mucho daño a su hermano mayor y no quería eso para su amigo. Por insensible que fuera.

-No hay que darle importancia querida- respondió el rubio revisando los anaqueles en busca de algún dato, sin éxito. Poco sabía de Tricell. Revisó cada espacio del primer anaquel encontrando muestras antiguas de color extraño. Las agarró entre sus manos examinando el papel sobre ellos.

_Proyecto Variantes._

_Julio 2009._

_Nos han enviado una nueva muestra su origen es desconocido. Los rumores radican en aquel acompañante de nuestro líder. Se han insertado en varios integrantes de la institución el proyecto variantes aunque desconocen qué nombre recibirá en el futuro. El líder parecía satisfecho con la propuesta de su aliado y otro más que recién llegó días atrás. Su conocimiento ´público es fácil de ignorar. Estando él aquí es motivo de temer._

_La muestra está codificada. Tomará un buen tiempo descifrarla. Solo espero que esta pesadilla acabe antes de salir, parece ser que ahora le toca a esta sección tomarle las muestras para control de la institución… _

-Dios… experimentaban con ellos sin saberlo- susurró Adam incrédulo. La pelirroja se acercó arrebatándole los papeles polvorientos. Leyó el escrito sintiendo la furia recorrer sus venas con violencia. Chris no debía estar al tanto. La fecha coincidía en los tiempos cuando se encontraba rumbo a África. La maldita compañía había estado contrabandeando en sus narices sin poder evitarlo. Suponía que ninguna persona estaba al tanto. Trabajaba en el departamento de investigación, debía saber parte de esa información si la hubieran recibido.

Y Adam estaba estático. Los orbes verdosos perdidos. Acarició el cabello corto masculino de un rubio muy claro. Él aún no estaba capacitado para soportar aquello relacionado al bioterrorismo. Adam le había hecho una promesa de curación, debía hacer lo mismo.

-Lo estaban haciendo querido, todo lo relacionado a este campo es así de aturdidor… está en nosotros evitarlo, vamos- Tomó la mano masculina jalándolo hacia afuera del lugar.- Leon debe estar buscándonos

Sonrió débilmente. Enfadarse nunca había sido su fuerte. Adam lo sabía bastante bien. Y Ada Wong no sería quien le haría romper los lazos con su amigo. Si Leon quería arriesgarse el cuello era su problema. Ya hablaría con él cuando llegaran a casa con Chris.

El planear los detalles de la boda también entraba en el mismo paquete.

-¡Ayuda!- Claire giró el cuerpo violentamente al escuchar el grito ahogado. Provenía de la planta baja. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían soportar bordeando una frágil escalera. En el suelo yacía un hombre castaño gimiendo dolorosamente, llego hasta él arrodillándose a su altura examinándolo visualmente. Portaba heridas graves a lo largo del torso. Lo deducía por la marca obscura en la fina camisa amarilla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó rebuscando desesperadamente algo con qué parar el sangrado o él hombre moriría entre sus brazos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde una escena como esa. La más perturbadora de su vida y no quería abrir esa grieta.

Encontró un botiquín junto a la pared. Rompió el vidrio sacándolo, regresando su atención. Depositó las vendas en el frio suelo escuchando un sonoro gruñido al frente. Una criatura se posó junto a ellos. La lengua larga hacía del Lican una criatura de temer. Todo parecía volver a Raccoon City.

-¿Claire…linda qué hacemos?- sacó su arma suavemente acercándose hasta su prometida que parecía volver a reconocer esas criaturas. Dispararía si las cosas tomaban un tono violento. Uno de los dos atacaría pronto.

Disparó, perforando el abdomen del arma biológica escuchando el ampliar de los gruñidos. La sensación de terror comenzaba a impregnarse al ambiento. Lo sentía. Toda su adrenalina y temor le quemaba sus venas. Nunca había estado en esa situación. Comprendía mejor a Claire. Volvió a disparar una vez más hasta vaciar el cartucho completo, maniobrando su arma remplazando otra munición. La B.O.W cayó muerta e hizo lo mismo tirándose al suelo, suspirando ruidosamente.

-Adam, levántate- Ordenó la pelirroja nerviosamente. El cuerpo le temblaba, continuó aplicando el vendaje correspondiente al herido. Bastaría para mantenerlo con vida, al menos el tiempo suficiente - Tenemos que hallar a Leon cuanto antes, No debe encontrarse muy lejos de aquí… parece que este hombre nos dará más detalles sobre los secretos ocultos en Tricell

Varias criaturas se posicionaron al frente y se odió. Debía haberlo previsto.

.

.

-¿Te diviertes vigilándome Ada?- habló el rubio apartando los papeles sobre un escritorio deteriorado distinguiendo la figura femenina salir de entre las sombras. Aquella herida en el costado izquierdo de su labio le hacía querer maldecirse, golpearse contra la pared. La castaña sonrió dejando el maletín junto al rubio. Sabía que Leon nunca lo robaría o vería. Su beber de justicia y honestidad no lo permitirían. En ese sentido podía decir a ciencia cierta que Leon Kennedy tomaba seriamente su papel. Sus encuentros a lo largo de los años se lo habían demostrado. El hombre actual, frio, concordaba mejor. Ese hacía más fáciles las cosas.

-No, señor Kennedy. Gracias a ti estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso, aunque no han pasado por mí… y quería ver cómo te divertías- soltó con sarcasmo. El sonido de disparos los alertó. El rubio desenfundó su arma e hizo lo mismo propio- Parece ser que la Redfield tiene problemas… el agente que la acompaña ¿Es su pareja? Es un hombre… interesante.

Apretó el arma entre sus manos sutilmente. Tomó una munición y se la tendió entre sus manos sin darle mucha importancia.- Ten, las bajas no están permitidas así que iré por Claire y su prometido. Sí quieres quedarte hazlo.

Corrió bajando la planta disparando hacia los costados. Gruñidos desgarradores se escuchaban entre las paredes alertándolos. Habían caído en una emboscada de armas bilógicas sin evitarlo. Vació el segundo cartucho desenfundado su TMP. Deslizó el cuerpo hasta distinguir los disparos con mayor intensidad.

Había llegado al punto de impacto.

Claire depositó la cabeza del herido sobre una pierna y disparó contra la B.O.W que caía del aire. El sudor impregnaba la frente dificultándole su visión. Desvió los orbes azules encontrando los ojos azules del rubio. Al parecer él los había encontrado primero y lo agradecía. Hizo una seña con la cabeza informándole a su prometido la situación. Adam suspiró aliviado sin dejar de disparar. El sonido de una escopeta desvió su atención breves segundos. Varias criaturas caían muertas ante su mirada. El olor a muerte se olía a kilómetros provocándole nauseas. La toxicidad tenía un cierto parecido al ácido. Diferente a las criaturas que alguna vez anduvieron sobre Raccoon City

Y la vio. Nuevamente. La maldita mujer asiática volvía a ellos ayudándoles a escapar. Su vestimenta idéntica cuando la había conocido dieciocho años atrás. El cabello largo hacía una sutil diferencia, siempre con Leon, de alguna manera apoyándolos por él. No lo entendía.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Algo le decía que no quería escuchar la respuesta, al menos no por un lapso de tiempo. La situación no disminuía el desprecio que sentía por ella. Quizás nunca le perdonaría el daño hecho hacia Chris.

Necesitaba mucha paciencia para digerirla el tiempo en España

-Parece que hay un helicóptero en la parte del techo, si logran llegar a él podrán salir de aquí con vida- La miró incrédula. Aquella persona no coincidía con el perfil descrito por Marcus y la situación le irritaba cada vez más. No confiaba, su sentido de racionalidad le decía que todo era una trampa. Pero tenía que ceder, intentar hacerlo como Leon lo hacía. La mirada fría del Kennedy hablaba por sí sola. Irían por el helicóptero.

-¿Qué hay de ti Wong?- preguntó pateando la B.O.W continua. Pegando su espalda contra su prometido- ¿Cómo demonios saldrás de aquí?

-Tenemos que irnos Claire. Adam, yo iré al frente y ustedes me apoyarán a los lados. Estamos en clara desventaja numérica. Llegar hasta el techo es lo primordial para irnos de este infierno- Leon frunció el ceño sacando los detonadores- Esto evitará que ellos salgan. Así que vámonos.

Arrojó los explosivos arrojándolo hacia los costados. Tomó al hombre herido sobre sus hombros sin sutileza. Reconoció la bata de laboratorio y gruñó en voz baja. Atravesaron las plantas con rapidez, esquivando las cápsulas antiguas. Su mirada viajó hasta un folder amarillento agarrándolo con fuerza. Parecía ser de importancia.

Llegó a la terraza con Claire y Adam siguiéndole el paso. Jadeaban agitados en consecuencia al sobreesfuerzo más no tenían tiempo para perder, se subieron al helicóptero elevando su altura, por debajo el sonido de la explosión aturdiendo sus sentidos. El calor lastimando sus rostros heridos. Miró el fuego consumiendo el concreto, estallando violentamente.

-Nos dirigimos a Italia. La B.S.A.A se encargará de entrevistar a este sujeto. Sí alguien puede hacer hablar por fuerza, tú hermano es el indicado Claire

.

-Está listo- tocó con los dedos el borde de la cápsula metálica observando el cuerpo de su víctima retorcerse incómodamente. Se encontraba inconsciente, aun así sus reflejos eran exactos, perfectos. El hombre capacitaba sus ideales para iniciar el virus A. su composición sanguínea adaptada lo hacían un ser impresionante en material genético y pocas personas lograba la adaptación perfecta. Jill Valentine había sido la única persona en adaptar un parásito vivo. Ahora, era el turno para medir aquella capacidad de Steve Burnside con el PS30 que había adaptado al Uroboros en los tiempos cuando Albert Wesker se encontraba al mando.

-Libérenlo, disminuyan el nivel de líquido y preparen la camilla. Quiero los materiales para inyectarle el suero.

Sus ojos azules contemplaron con absoluta fascinación la ampolleta y la jeringa especializada en el PS30. Según los viejos archivos encontrados años atrás, su incubación poseía un nivel tóxico. Se calzó los guantes mientras el equipo depositaba el cuerpo húmedo de su víctima.

Pasó sobre el rostro masculino una toalla eliminando el agua restante. Los ojos verdes se abrieron y lo vio. El temor que hacía tiempo no veía. Idénticos al mismo terror indicado por su mentor. Lo cual era fascinante.

-¿Qué- que es esto?- balbuceó el pelirrojo gimiendo de dolor. Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa girando la cabeza en diferentes direcciones hasta toparse con sus ojos- Que- que hago aquí

Negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. Él no sabía nada. Estaba perdido en el tiempo ocurrido. Sin darse cuenta de los sucesos ocurridos hasta ese tiempo donde se encontraban, estaba solo, sin nadie para ayudarle.

-Eres parte de un proyecto Burnside… ahora no eres nadie, solo eso- siseó acomodando los grietes. Se deleitó en silencio del rostro histérico y confundido. No se había equivocado con la información sobre él.

-Pero…

-No.- respondió. Hacerle una esperanza era demasiado tonto para considerarlo una broma, poco ético. Los juegos con las víctimas no estaban permitidos. Crearle una ilusión lo levaría a desarrollar sus emociones y alterarían su estado, la introducción del parásito sería un desperdicio de tiempo, lo cual, sería estúpido.

Tomó la charola metálica con los materiales ordenados. Aferró el algodón pasándolo en el cuello masculino pálido, imitando el proceso transcurrido a su extracción. Ubicando ese mismo punto. Puncionó la jeringa depositando el contenido de la ampolleta observando el líquido introducirse lentamente. Él Jadeaba, se retorcía y gritaba, señal de cambio en su torrente. Lo estaba aceptando con éxito.

-¿Quién eres?- sonrió al escucharlo. Ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto había esperado desde su primer encuentro, cuando recién le daban el cuerpo inerte de su víctima tres años atrás. Nunca se habían visto, aun así lo sabía todo acerca del hijo de Robert. Después de todo, trabajar con William le había enseñado sobre el perfeccionismo sin soportarlo.

Y, una vieja táctica. El mancillar aquello que uno aprecia para hacer sufrir a la gente era algo digno de Birkin. Le tocaba a Claire sufrir lo mismo sin saberlo realmente

-Eso no tiene importancia- enterró la jeringa hasta chocar contra su arteria. Introduciendo una segunda ámpula con el virus prototipo quemándole la piel pálida al individuo. Haciendo los orbes verdes obscurecerse, intensificando el color.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Mal- maldición dime

-Tu mente, tus memorias. Quiero convertirte en aquello que Albert quería. Un arma de matar y ahora nadie va impedírmelo. Solo eres un experimento… mi nuevo origen al virus A- lo observó cerrar los ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia. El cambio genético estaba listo. No había mutado. El nuevo virus al fin estaba listo.

-Pronto le darás visita a aquella mujer Steve… y revivirás las cicatrices que hay en ella. La romperás en tantas maneras cuando ese día llegue… No va a esperarlo nunca.

.

.

.

Ingrid Hunnigan miró la pequeña ámpula antigua. Desconocía de material químico y la B.S.A.A había puesto en sus manos a la mejor bioquímica de su institución. Rebecca Chambers recién había llegado de misión meses atrás en estado de gravedad, motivo por el cual se había retrasado la decodificación de los datos obtenidos al recién llegar los agentes de España tiempo después. La bioquímica se encontraba en terapia por inhalación de sulfuro. Estaba en sus manos descifrarlo hasta el análisis de la castaña.

Sacudió el contenido. La consistencia espesa le hacía deducir algún material químico potente. Quizás un suero.

Su mirada viajó hasta el sobre color banco con detalles rosas en los bordes. Hacía semanas se había sado la noticia públicamente. La hermana menor de Chris Redfield daba el paso final, se casaba después de un largo noviazgo con el hijo del fallecido presidente Bemford.

El folder amarillento a lado suyo le generó incertidumbre. Poco sabía de lo ocurrido en la Antártida. Leon se había mantenido reacio a comentarlo pero sabía que ello tenía relación a Claire Redfield. Aunque el Kennedy no había sido amable en su búsqueda de información no le decía comentario alguno acerca de esa información. La pelirroja no estaba enterada. Y no entendía el por motivo, cual fuera debía ser algo terrible, al menos para que su compañero lo ocultara.

-¿cómo va eso Hunnigan?- gruñó reclinándose sobre su asiento. Encarando el rostro tenso del rubio. Había veces, en los que se preguntada dónde estaba aquel hombre que intentó persuadirla durante el secuestro de Ashley Graham. El amigo actual estaba roto, caído en pedazos. Refugiando en la indiferencia.

-Es complicado. Llevo varios meses trabajando. Nuestro traductor está trabajando con la bioquímica para darnos un resultado más conciso. Solo nos queda esperar… por cierto. Toma.- le tendió entre sus manos el folder viejo.- No he logrado avanzar en tu favor de investigar, Leon. Sabes que me uní al trabajo cuando nos conocimos la primera vez y no conozco nada de eso. No hay información, parece que nunca hubiera existido… creo que debes hablar con ella y preguntarle, solo así se aclarará tu duda.

Quizá tendría que hacerlo. Debía hacerle recordar a Claire el momento con mayor traumatismo de su vida. Rememorar lo sucedido en la Antártida por su misión. No sabían nada. Los últimos meses se antojaban demasiado pasivos y algo le decía que había algo más. Haber podido controlar la expansión del Virus verónica había sido gracias a ella. Hondar la grieta alrededor de ello era necesario. Aun cuando estuviera a semanas de casarse. Acabar con el inferno era primordial.

Atravesó el extenso pasillo detallando el lugar. Los agentes de la B.S.A.A habían perdido el tinte característico de armonía. Sabía, que habían perdido a un líder importante para todos, lo cual les sumergía en una burbuja catastrófica. Y prefería no ver al hermano de Claire en la instalación. No toleraba sus reclamos e idioteces. Deprimirse era un sentimiento patético.

Claire se ajustó la venda del brazo. Revisando las fotografías para su próxima boda. Habían decidido casarse prontamente. Por Adam lo hacía. Aguantaría su apellido y la popularidad de su prometido para hacerlo feliz. Se alejaría del sufrimiento ocurrido del trabajo. Después de tantos años abandonaría su profesión. Dejaba a su hermano en buenas manos. Confiaba plenamente en la compañera de Chris.

-Claire- se giró ante el llamado rígido. Leon se encontrada demasiado tenso. Los músculos de su barbilla apretados y los puños aferrados a una carpeta polvorienta. Cortó la distancia entregándole la invitación. Lo escuchó suspirar fastidiado tendiéndole la carpeta.

La examinó. Parecía ser antigua. El color amarillo tornándose pálido por el paso de los años, múltiples orificios perforando las hojas deterioradas lo abrió suavemente prestando toda su atención al papel.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Su labio tembló y sintió los ojos arderle con fuerza.

-No…- susurró sintiendo el líquido caliente resbalar por su mejilla. Las lágrimas pujaban por salir descontroladas al ver hombre de cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes brillar emocionados junto otra figura reconocida. El padre de Steve y él cuando estaba con vida, trabajando para Umbrella.

Antes de ser secuestrado…

Apoyó el cuerpo contra la pared.

_Familia Burnside_

_Sujeto de prueba: Steve Burnside hijo._

_Conservación del virus verónica. Prueba de extracción fracasada. Individúo fallecido tras veinticinco extracciones consecutivas. Pérdida excesiva de sangre, fallo a órganos internos. Periodo de muerte deteriorada. _

_Nuevo proyecto:_

_Expansión Uroboros _

_Sujeto de prueba: Jill Valentine _

_Introducción de plagas en proceso, descontaminación ocho por ciento._

_Julio 2007_

-¿Estaba vivo? No puede ser- bramó furiosa, sintiendo los ojos escocer intensamente, una lagrima caliente resbalando. Nada de lo que estaba escrito o sugiriendo estaba bien. Debía ser una broma, tenía que serlo.- Por favor… dime que no es cierto Leon

-Siempre hay alguien que se pierde en este camino Claire- murmuró el rubio al viendo sin expresión.- Aunque nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos como el pasado… No hay nada más que hacer.

Arrojó la carpeta tirándose al suelo sin contener las lágrimas amargas. Su cuerpo convulsionaba del llanto y las imágenes se volvieron nítidas. Podía ver la vida del pelirrojo pasar frente a sus ojos, sus manos ensangrentadas. El cuerpo cubierto en líquido color rojo. Las últimas palabras dedicadas.

-No estuvo muerto Leon… nunca lo estuvo. Pude hacer algo sin me hubiera dado cuenta, salvarlo y ahora…

-No tiene sentido pensar en el ahora Claire- Intervino Leon- Él ya está muerto, aun cuando pudo sobrevivir a ese infierno, y vas a casarte dentro de un corto periodo. Olvídalo. Corta ese estúpido lazo.

-No lo entiendes- se limpió las lágrimas poniéndose de pie.- ¡Tu maldito pasado sigue vivo! ¡Te usa, destruye y humilla! Pero sigue ahí… quizás ya sea hora de tomar justicia por ambos lados… voy a decirle.- No gastaría palabras. Él sabía a lo que se refería.

-No te atreverías

-Voy a hacerlo Leon pero no ahora. Chris está demasiado quebrado para añadirle otro problema pero te advierto, ella es culpable y tendrá que pagar. No dejaré que la muerte de Steve sea en vano.

Salió de la habitación. Necesitaba aire, llegó hasta el pasillo del hospital a paso lento hasta topar con el número de habitación de su hermano mayor. Si Chris se enteraba se enfadaría. La debilidad no estaba permitida para ellos. Eran agentes experimentados. El trabajo los había convertido en quienes eran, en la insensibilidad y frialdad. Si ellos querían una Claire así lo estaban consiguiendo. No dejaría su trabajo hasta vengar la muerte dolorosa de Steve.

Y el enfrentamiento con Ada Wong llegaría. No tendría piedad alguna.

.

.

.

Caminó por los pasillos de Italia rumbo a su departamento. La obscuridad no le permitía una visión congruente y maldecía no llevar una linterna. Llegó hasta el lugar abriendo la puerta sin miramientos. El enfrentamiento indirecto de Claire Redfield había causado estragos en su mente. Se sentía cansado y enfermo. El dolor de su espalda en consecuencia al atentado no disminuía. El malestar de su columna duraría un largo lapso para acomodarse el hueso.

Tanteó la pared buscando el interruptor de luz y tensó los músculos al sentir una mano posarse sobre la suya. Pateó al individuo sintiéndolo girar estratégicamente. Parecía conocer su estilo cuerpo a cuerpo. Sacó su cuchillo táctico apuñalando en la obscuridad sin dar indicios de atinarle al individuo.

Sintió el golpear de su espalda y el dolor punzar por su herida cicatrizada. Gimió cayendo al suelo con la persona encima de él, sintiendo el caer del sudor extraño sobre su frente.

Unos labios chocando contra los suyos bruscamente le hicieron replantearse que sucedía. No lo entendía. Correspondió el beso recorriendo con la lengua el labio desconocido encontrando una protuberancia, un corte.

Y todo se volvió muy claro.

Ada se encontraba en su casa.

Cerró los ojos acariciando el borde de la cintura delgada. Se odiaba. Detestaba caer de esa manera baja. Ella era el enemigo ahora, no tenía que estar haciendo lo que hacía, debía atraparla antes que los hermanos Redfield. Sin embargo no podía hacer algo, su cuerpo permanecía rígido contra el suelo.

Que sucediera lo tuviera que suceder. Nada cambiaría. De eso estaba seguro.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Sé que debería estar escribiendo mi epílogo pero mientras lo hacía salieron las ideas para este capítulo y pues, aquí esta. No sé ustedes que piensen que sucederá en esa habitación. Lo que Ada causa en nuestro sexy agente xD.**

**En fin volviendo a toda la trama… pobre Claire. Pero ¡Se nos casa! O ¿se nos casa? Quien sabe, tendrán que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. Y Steve no deja de sufrir…. ¿Qué piensan de ello?**

**¿Alguna pista sobre la persona responsable? Les tengo una noticia. Dentro de dos capítulos más sus dudas serán resueltas por fin.**

**Ahora, mientras tanto… ¿qué opinan de este capítulo? **

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Los invito también para el que no lo haya leído mi historia Sorority Row. (Para el cual debería estar escribiendo mi epílogo)**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
